Someone Else's Lies, My Regret
by AWholeJumbleOfThings
Summary: People lied to me.I believed.I did.I regretted.I cannot end the contract now, can I? Ciel x OC. Chapter 12 Ending: "And why am I getting this feeling that I'm going to be quite appalled by it…" Yuki muttered. "Perhaps it has got something to do with the explanation playing a huge part in him being able to hear us from so far away," I sarcastically responded.
1. Prologue

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

A/N: Hello people. Firstly, I would like to inform you'll that I'm discontinuing my other story because of writer's block. Maybe I might continue it but you'll have to be patient if you'll are following that story. This story is based with some of my modifications. So, Ciel is a demon but he still is in the Phantomhive household. So, everyone knows he is still 'alive'. Please enjoy this story and tell me what you'll think about it :D

**Prologue**

All I could remember was a certain blue-black haired boy solemnly nodding his head towards a black haired male who was tilting his head inquiringly. The duo had striking eyes but only one pair of crimson orbs was staring at me directly, greed evident in those windows to the soul. He edged closer to me and I felt the need for revenge grow stronger within my very being. My flare of vengeance seemed to be like a magnet, attracting him nearer to me. I saw his beautiful face which was distorted, with the hunger, intrude my personal space, and darkness enveloped me.

I suddenly realized that I was floating slightly off the ground, lying flat on my back, as if there was an invisible support directly underneath my elevated form. I looked around me and I saw feathers surrounding me, a direct contrast to the background. In a distance, if I bothered to focus, I could have sworn that I could see a silhouette of a crow. It had beady eyes that were the color of dried blood, casting a shiver to run down my spine. They seemed so familiar yet, I couldn't grasp onto any memories that would aid me in my curiosity to find out why. I shut my eyes in an attempt to enter the realm of sleep to get away from whatever place I was in at that particular moment. Unfortunately, instead of drifting into a slumber, I sparked some memories which reminded me of why I was in that current situation at that moment.

A deep yet silky voice seemed to break me out of my trance. (A/N: Her past will remain as a mystery for now because I can't think of anything yet… hehe)

"Do you wish to make this contract with me, little one? For, once you agree, there will be no turning back to the light. You are now permitting yourself to be led into the darkness, if you accept, where everything is hidden. So, your decision is being awaited by me…"

"I… I choose to accept. I want to avenge those that have taken my loved ones away from me and you would be helping me in that," I stuttered, clearly frightened by my choice.

"Very well then, Young Mistress. I shall stay by your side till the very end where I would devour your soul. The contract shall be sealed with a contract sign."

"Yes, my lady. And, the contract seal, where do you want it to be placed?"

"Anywhere is fine as long as it isn't in any intimate place."

"Your eye then…"

A searing pain was felt in my right eye before the feathers fluttered above me and I was back in the real world. My mouth was still agape after letting that blood curdling scream escape from within me. I scanned the vicinity and realized that I was in a room of someone very wealthy. I was clothed in a baby blue dress which had slightly puffy sleeves. There was a ribbon slightly below my non-existent chest which added feminine elegance to this childish outfit. The bottom was done in pleats with the lower half of it white. It was simple yet comfortable and I was relishing the feeling of clean fabric caressing my skin again. I smiled in bliss but, I suddenly recovered from my happiness to ponder over some matters. Who had changed me? The question obviously brought a dust of pink onto my face no matter how much I tried to comfort myself. Where was I? I looked around but nothing was familiar. Who were those two people I had seen? One was a boy who was about the same age as me and the other was a man. Both of them had disturbingly good looking faces. I sighed knowing none of the answers to my questions.

I got down from the bed before coming to know of the fact that I had not noticed that I was on the bed before. I looked down as my feet touched the soft carpet which suffocated the floor which was underneath. There was a mirror beside my table and I turned to look at my reflection. There, staring at me was a girl with black shoulder length hair which was adorned in slight curls. Her eyebrows were equally as dark. However, her eye was an alluring shade of midnight blue and the other was a misty shade of purple. The purple eye had a mark inside of it replacing the pupil. I gently leant down towards my reflection to investigate what that sign was about. The contract sign. I gently slid my fingers over the eye simultaneously whispering _Tetragrammaton._ She had her fringe clipped up with the aid of bobby pins, accentuating the grace of her beautiful face. Her nose was sharp yet small and slightly below it were her rosy lips. I looked so much more different to how I felt a few days ago. All dirty and grimy from the amount of work I had to do as a slave.

I stumbled across towards the door which was made of dark brown wood. It had intricate patterns running all over it. A carving of an orchid caught my eye, being the nature lover I always was. Next to the orchid was a hummingbird which had so much detail, that I wondered how the artist managed to carve that out of the block of wood. The stem of the orchid twined downwards in spirals to connect to another stem. This art was symmetrical and each detail on either side was too alike. Only an inhuman being could have done this.

Suddenly, the door opened gently to reveal a rather appealing guy stare back at me. He had red eyes which seemed to stare right into my soul. I tilted my head in a questioning stance. That man was wearing a butler uniform and had gloves hiding his hand.

"Young Mistress, could you so kindly tell me your name please? Young Master had questioned about it."

"I am Genevieve Buckley Pitkin. Jennie for short."

"Thank you Young Mistress. Just to remind you, I am the demon that you have contracted with. Young Master has given me the name Sebastian Michaelis so you may address me as so."

"I thought a demon can only have one contractor."

"Aah. But you see, Young Mistress, this is a different case. So, would you like to proceed with me towards Young Master's study as he would like to have a word with you."

"Very well Sebastian. I shall follow."

Sebastian gave a curt nod of his head before gesturing for me to follow him. I trailed behind him, always giving certain gasps of amazement and awe at the remarkable structure of the whole place. We turned a few more times before coming to a stop at a door which had the same structure as mine did. Sebastian raised his hand to knock. From inside, came a smooth but young voice asking us to come in and we did. I did a double take as I saw the occupant in the room. He was such a handsome person and I felt more drawn to him than to Sebastian as he was my age most probably. He had an eye patch obstructing my view from one of his eyes but the other was a striking blue, similar to that of mine. I strode alongside Sebastian into the room after recovering from my shock.

"So, what may be your name?"

"I am Genevieve Buckley Pitkin. Jennie for short."

"I suppose Sebastian told you about me being his other contractor?"

I bobbed my head up and down a few times.

"Could you please take a seat Miss Pitkin?"

"Sure, and Genevieve is fine. It's not like we would be engaged or anything."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and you can address me as Ciel too as we now hold no differences in our statuses as both of us have contracted the same demon."

"Yes, Ciel. Now, I would like the explanation please."

"I am a demon…"

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter. About the first name thing. In the Victorian era, if someone were to address the other by the first name, it would mean they would be engaged or something like that. You all can search that up if more information is needed. The explanation would continue in the next chapter which would be uploaded next Sunday. Please Review! (The name was generated by a Victorian Name Generator. Yay!)**


	2. Jack The Ripper Arc: I

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter only has slight revelations of Genevieve's past. So, please remain patient everyone!

**Chapter 1: Jack The Ripper Arc Part I **

My eyes widened in shock after hearing those words roll of his tongue so easily. Ciel just sat there with an emotionless face.

"Have you recovered from your shock, Genevieve? I don't have all the time in the world," he drawled.

I narrowed my eyes slightly before nodding my head. I composed myself before continuing.

"I'm so very sorry Ciel. I didn't know that you would expect a commoner like me to encounter the dark side of the world ever so often. Please pardon me for causing a waste of your time," I replied back, only leaving slight hints of sarcasm.

"Do those four words I said suit your curiosity?"

"They don't actually. But, it may be too much of a nuisance for you to give a whole explanation. So, I might as well just try to piece it together as those two words you said already hold so much depth in them."

"Thank you for your concern, Genevieve."

"You may look at it any way you like."

He calmly stared at me with his azure blue eyes. He being in that position gave me a perfect opportunity to admire his handsome face. His eyes were big but there seemed to be a veil of darkness upon them, coating his eyes in dullness. His nose was small and so were his lips. Navy hair framed his gorgeous face and I had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke his face. But instead, I placed my hands stiffly against my sides.

"Sebastian. I think you may bring her away."

"Yes, my lord."

I puffed out my cheeks in disdain and followed Sebastian out. I wasn't always a brat. It just depended on how I felt at particular moments. At that moment, I was slightly upset by Ciel's arrogance towards me. Being a female, normally, I would love to see a person who I found attractive be nice towards me so that I can comfort myself into thinking that said person was slightly admiring me. However after what Ciel's first sentence was, I felt far from comforted.

"Young mistress, May I ask why you seem so distressed. Is something of bother towards you?"

"No, Sebastian. I am just trying to solve the puzzle but I am anywhere but near to finishing it or even connecting one piece to the one I already have. Could you please fill me in? I give up very easily."

"I shall regard that as an order and obey. Ciel is a demon as you may already know, Young Mistress. So, if I may put it really frankly, he doesn't have a soul. Nor do I. Since he had contracted me, he had obviously promised me his soul. However, due to some unforeseen circumstances, he had been deprived of it. That, leaving me with no price. But, then, I sensed you calling out… summoning would be more of an accurate term. And, I, being the nearest demon was drawn towards you. I had to ask my Young Master's permission for making a contract with you, firstly. And he accepted as he had some guilt in his heart, somewhere deep inside, which would explain why he did not make the contract with you."

"Thank you Sebastian. It really does explain everything and if I may ask, what were you and Ciel doing at that hour?"

"You should know about the Jack The Ripper case, am I right?"

"Yes. I've heard quite a lot about him."

"By the Queen's orders, we were supposed to investigate the case. And, the place where you were in seemed to be a favorable area for him. So, shall I ask you then, what were you doing there, Young Mistress?"

"I ran away from my captors. I am not a prostitute if that was what you were thinking at first. I lived quite a happy life indeed, before I had been captured by those bloody imbeciles. Pardon my language but those beasts are too low to address them with ladylike terms as you may put it. Did the Queen directly order you?"

"In case you did not know, Ciel is an earl after all."

"That serves as quite a surprise. I would also like to request something please. Could I help you'll with the case? I might know a few people as I had been put into female slavery. Some of them were sold as prostitutes, while others were doing other jobs which aided those individuals to earn more money without moving a limb."

Sebastian raised an elegant eyebrow as if to ask, "Is that all you are going to fill me in about your origins." I nodded my head as I was in no mood to talk about anything that would be useless to uplifting my mood. I was about to ask Sebastian on the agenda as it was getting a tad bit boring when he suddenly perked up. Now, it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. He mouthed something along the lines of _Young Master called _and gestured me to follow him. I kept a steady pace as I tried to match with his speed but it was of no use. In the end, I had to resort to taking uneven steps which were not of great help to me because of my hopeless balancing abilities.

I followed silently behind the butler I shared with the blue-eyed demon, not really wanting to face him after he had hurt my pride. _Please say nothing about my presence. Please say nothing about my presence. Just remain silent. Just remain silent. I beg of you. I fall at your feet. Don't utter a single word. _And, obviously, my pleads were not heard, like those of the many people in the world and Ciel had to comment on why I was here.

"Genevieve? I don't remember you being a demon. Anyway, this matter is not of concern to you," Ciel said in that arrogant tone of his. _I just… I just…. I just adore him. I loathe good looking people now._

"May I know what that matter is about, please?" I questioned in the most polite tone I could muster after having yet another piece of my broken pride drop onto the imaginary floor. My eye was starting to twitch, which added to my irritation. _Must be like a lady. Remember Jennie, lady, lady, lady._

"It is such a bother to repeat myself but, as I had already mentioned before, this is of no concern to you." _I wish there was something called a lady-like punch._

"Is it about Jack The Ripper?" I asked, simultaneously tilting my head, which was more of a habitual thing when I asked questions.

Ciel's eyes widened a notch in surprise before he managed to let calm seep over his face. He sighed before letting me and Sebastian enter deeper into the room.

"Yes, it is. And, looking at where this is heading, I presume you want to help out with this?"

"Yes, please, Ciel."

"Very well, then. I shall inform about our departure to you then, Genevieve. We are leaving this place for a short period of time as there was news about the whereabouts of Jack The Ripper. We had been searching the wrong place as the Queen had forgotten to specify his locations and it was thought by the Scotland Yard that the killings were done first before Jack brought the corpses to those places. Quite likely of Scotland Yard, seeing their intelligence level, even after knowing that the bodies were mangled. But, they might have assumed that Jack did not want his whereabouts to be known. Now, we shall depart this place right now as Jack most likely strikes at night always. Sebastian, inform this to the other servants please."

"There were other servants?"

"I shall introduce them to you once we get back, Young Mistress and yes, my lord."

"Do I have to pack clothes, Sebastian?"

"No, Genevieve. We can capture Jack The Ripper in one day." _Need lady-like violence to be invented in this world someday._

"Well, having a demon as a butler. It might be possible right?"

"Even though I was expressing sarcasm a few moments ago, you don't have to. Sebastian can make us clothes. Or Nina can."

"So, are we leaving right now?"

"Yes. But, be prepared, it's going to be quite a long ride."

_**It was a long ride indeed**_

The carriage came to rest in front of a huge mansion but not as huge as Ciel's. We entered and it sometimes amazed me at how large aristocrats' houses could be. After struggling to rid of my amazement, I noticed there were three people who had seemed to turn that tiny space upside down. The sight really did the job of ridding me of my awe. It was a mess and they were mumbling something about not being able to find the tea leaves. Judging from Ciel's and Sebastian's expressions, they did not expect the unwanted people at the place too.

"Madame Red! Lau! What are you doing here?"

The lady, who I guessed was Madame Red due to the red hues of her outfits and her being the only female present among the unwanted trio, mutter about Ciel coming back early.

Next to her was a Chinese man who looked quite handsome actually. He was crouched over peering into what looked like a vase. Behind her was a man who had his hair tied back and dressed in similar clothing as Sebastian. Common sense told me that he was a butler. After some excuses and statements, tea was served by the one and only Sebastian. The serious talk did not begin before Sebastian was sexually harassed by Madame Red. He jerked in shock before sliding to the corner with a sheepish smile on his face. _Must resist urge to burst out laughing. Must have_ _the back straight. Must be lady-like. I hate trying to be respectable._

Ciel seemed more uncomfortable and coughed awkwardly before muttering her name. They did not have much to talk about in the first place as everything was already discussed back where Ciel was originally. The only things they had to do was find out what the bodies were like. I did not bother to listen and just sat there keeping the best fake attentive face I could conjure at that point of time. Before I knew it, we were travelling once more, and this time, we stopped in front of a place that was far from glamorous. On top of the horrid place lay a sign which stated in bold letters, "UNDERTAKER". Madame Red started screaming at the top of her lungs. Those screechy noises that erupted from her throat were directed at Grell, the other butler, and they seemed to form words. "**Why are you familiar with this kind of place?" **

"Because, the person Young Master knows, works as an Undertaker," Sebastian said.

"An Undertaker? And what is that girl doing there anywhere?" Madame Red said in a much more pleasant voice then before.

"Me?" I asked, in shock.

"Yes. I did not see you at the mansion."

"I was there all the time and I apologise for me not speaking. I suppose me being silent made all of you fail to notice me," I said, curtseying so as to express my being sorry.

We all entered the 'shop' after that little scene. The floorboards creaked under the weight of our footsteps which seemed to increase with our reluctance as we caught sight of coffins lining the walls in a non-orderly fashion.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" my infatuation said, with and expression that seemed to say that he did not have a care in the world.

"Hi..Hi… I knew that you would come~~" a creepy voice replied. _A lady-like AND respectable scream has to be created right now. Someone HAS to develop something. S.O.S_

**A/N: Hello Guys! I updated on Sunday as I had promised! I was rushing on it as I had school tomorrow and it's quite late now. So, sorry for crappiness of chapter or rushed storyline. But, I promise all of you that the next chapter would be better. Next chapter would be up next Sunday too. Jack The Ripper Arc Part II. Thank you for 3 reviews people! I love you! I would reply to your reviews personally unless you are anonymous. Also thank you for the hits, favs and alerts. **


	3. Jack The Ripper Arc: II

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not crediting the people who had so kindly favourited, reviewed and alerted, so, here we have it! And, I'm trying to draw Genevieve. If you'll would like to help, I don't mind. **Thank You ****RosieeTheGuardianAngel****, ****promocat****, ****justiceintheworldofhp-yearight****, and ****Maximum Phantomhive ****for reviewing/favouriting/alerting. YAY! Please feel free to criticize my work and to also ask questions. **

_Previously_

_We all entered the 'shop' after that little scene. The floorboards creaked under the weight of our footsteps which seemed to increase with our reluctance as we caught sight of coffins lining walls in a non-orderly fashion._

_"Are you there, Undertaker?" my infatuation said, with an expression that seemed to say that he did not have a care in the world._

_"Hi..Hi… I knew that you would come~~" a creepy voice replied. __A lady-like AND respectable scream has to be created right now. Someone HAS to develop something. S.O.S_

**Chapter 2: Jack The Ripper Arc: II**

The voice had appeared out of nowhere and, I had to bite my tongue in order to stop myself for screaming and ruining the lady-like demeanour which I had struggled so much to hold. The last thing I wanted to do was to make Ciel embarrassed and angry at me. I have to remain lady-like as that would be what Phantomhive would expect from me and I was in no mood to upset him, not in the least! Once I am alone, it would be back to my normal self. My normal self was not that far from the one I was acting as now, just more carefree with my words but still with the shyness.

"Wel~come Earl~~" the creepy voice once again had made me shocked and now, I could taste the coppery liquid in my mouth.

The coffin's cover slowly was lifted and a man, whose face was half-covered with his grey fringe, was seen. Madame Red, Grell and Lau all had their jaws open, with one of the trio on the floor. There was a scar running across the face of that man who gave me the goose bumps. He was wearing clothes that were all in black except for a gray sash that seemed to wind around his waist and over his shoulder. His long gray hair was straight with a braid that ran down one side of his face, framing it. A sadistic grin was placed on his face and his eyes were covered.

"Do you want to know how it's like to sleep in my custom made coffin? ~~" he said, seemingly directing it towards Ciel.

"I didn't come here to play today…" Ciel stated, unfortunately being gently touched by the gray haired man.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind~~" the man said. "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help~~"

"You know something?" Ciel asked, with a look that spoke, 'don't mess with me'.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea~~" the man whom I now addressed as Undertaker. Upon looking at our faces which seemed to be confused as to where to sit, he said, "Why not just sit on top?" There were no chairs present and we realised he meant to sit on the coffins. I was hiding in the shadows, not wanting to be noticed by Undertaker, and fortunately, he did not. I breathed a sigh of relief as he walked off to make some tea with god-knows what. As I sighed, I realised that I was still bleeding in the mouth since I had bitten harder down my tongue a few moments back. I gasped and started staring around wildly; not wanting anyone to know that there was blood on my tongue. However, the attention was directed towards me as Lau and Madame Red wanted to know more about me.

I felt their prickling stares make me have an uneasy feeling and I turned back, only to be greeted by faces that seemed to be appalled at the sight of blood in my mouth as I had let it bleed for too long. Awkward silence dragged on as I stood there staring at the people. Sebastian rushed to my side, quite alarmed by the fact that his Young Mistress was hurt. He passed me a white handkerchief which I gratefully took before returning to the coffin. There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at me dabbing at the areas with the white fabric, staining it red. The bleeding did not improve greatly but it did lessen slightly, allowing me to make a conversation, that is.

"A pleasure to meet you Madame Red, Grell and Lau," I quietly muttered, still unsure whether the condition of my tongue was fine.

"A pleasure to meet you too, darling. My, my, you are a pretty one aren't you?" Madame Red replied, as I whispered a nearly-inaudible thank you.

"Pray tell, what has happened to your eye to cause you to wear an eye patch? It seems to mask the other half of your beauty," she inquired, peering at the place where my eye was hidden by the eyepatch. (**A/N: I forgot to mention that Genevieve wore an eye patch when she went out and Ciel still wears an eye patch**)

"A..an accident. I lost my eye in an accident and I would prefer not to talk about it," I added in quickly before Madame Red could investigate about it too.

"Just like Ciel," she mumbled. "What about your name?"

"My name is Genevieve Buckley Pitkin."

"And, what has brought you to the Phantomhive manor?"

"I…uh…" I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian pleadingly.

"I had found her passed out on my lawn. It seems she had run away from some assaulters who had tried to attack her. She had blacked out due to fatigue. She's not a maid nor am I willing to make her one. I have enough servants and I'm keeping her in the manor as she has now no home," Ciel explained to the listening Madame Red, Lau and Grell.

"My Young Master always has a good heart," Sebastian praised, with an innocent smile on his face. I had to remember to thank Ciel later on.

Undertaker walked in, carrying some biscuits which were held in a small urn. He also had some 'tea' in a measuring cylinder which he offered to all of us individually. I refused it initially but, since he had taken the time to make it, I took it. Undertaker then seemed to take notice of me.

"Hello, young one. I have not seen you here before ~~" he said. He didn't seem as bad as I thought him to be. Just mysterious and creepy but nevertheless, he could become quite a good friend, since I seemed to be close to anyone that was weird.

"Nice to meet you, Undertaker. My name is Genevieve Buckley Pitkin, Jennie for short. And, I just joined the Phantomhive residence around today," I replied him in a soft voice.

He giggled before petting my hair and finally coming to a rest at the chair which was behind his counter. _So, there was a chair. _He started talking as he ate the biscuits.

"You wanted to know about Jack The Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance. But, this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing~~" Undertaker's voice was calm and he chuckled slightly at the shocked expression on everyone's faces.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red asked.

"A case where prostitutes were killed has happened before. Do you want some? ~~" He offered the biscuits to Ciel who refused and me who accepted. I just noticed that he had long fingernails which were black but it didn't stop my appetite. I got slight looks of revolt from the people who were in there, except, Sebastian, of course.

The bone shaped cookie tasted fairly nice even though it came from a creepy urn.

"In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. However, the police didn't seem to ponder over these cases. The murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" the midnight blue haired demon asked.

"What is it?" crimson eyes glinting with a slight tinge of curiosity.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" sly grin plastered onto his pale face.

Lau stood up to offer Undertaker something but Undertaker had already turned with a cunning glint in his eye, "Now then Earl. You know what I require. Show me a first rate laugh. Once I receive that, I shall offer you all the information you could possibly need and want at the time-being."

"Weirdo."

"In that case, I shall do the honours!" Lau magnificently said, stepping out.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Lau and Madame Red were attacked by Undertaker's red x which were pasted onto their mouths. I couldn't blame him actually. Those jokes either made no sense or were just too foul. Undertaker slowly turned his head to one side to stare at me and Ciel. I sucked in a deep breath and decided to try it out.

"A woman has twins and decides to give them up for adoption. One of them goes to a family in Egypt and is named 'Amal'. The other goes to a family in Spain and is named 'Juan'. Years later, Juan sends a picture of himself to his mum. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she also wished she had a picture of 'Amal'. Her husband responds, "But they are twins. If you've seen Juan you have seen Amal.""

There was pin-drop silence and **SMACK!**. I had been x-d by Undertaker. I patiently stood by the side next to the other two people who had suffered the same fate as me. Now, all the stares were heading in the direction of Earl Phantomhive. However, before Ciel was forced to be 'slaughtered', Sebastian had volunteered to make Undertaker laugh.

"Oh, it's the butler's turn now?"

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment," Sebastian ordered, before giving a handsome glance at us. "You must absolutely not peek inside."

We all stood outside, waiting for some sort of sign that stated that we were able to enter. As we waited, I saw Ciel sniff slightly. I walked towards him and asked what was wrong. I tried to. But he seemed to get it and asked me if I could smell blood. I stared at him like he was some sort of otherworldly creature before attempting to say that it might be my tongue. He shook his head, amused by my being unable to talk. I glared at him but I realised that his face was getting slightly closer to me, inch by inch. There was a faint pink tint on his cheeks, even though his eyes were cold and steely, but mine was a different case. I could literally feel the warmth spreading on my face. I felt his hands go behind my head and… and he undid the knot… the knot that held the infuriating x which had disabled my speech.

"Repeat what you said Genevieve," Ciel hissed, thinking that it was something important or my agreement to his previous statement.

Suddenly, Undertaker's 'shop' shook with his guffaws. Ciel and I became shocked and he jumped back, startled. The door creaked open and Sebastian was standing there, in his beauty, while Undertaker was lying on his counter, apparently from too much laughter. He was drooling and proceeded to tell us the vital information.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research.~~"

**SHOCK.**

"That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because, her womb is gone ~~"

**SHOCK**

"Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their bodies dripping with blood. It has made me quite busy, you see~~"

"Let's just put it this way. There aren't many people out on the streets late at night and accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by normal people, right?"

"The butler understands. I too feel this way about it~~"

Undertaker took a few steps towards Ciel and me. He grabbed hold of Ciel, luckily, and started demonstrating what Jack The Ripper does. I widened my eyes at the scene before me. Ciel being harassed by a to-be good friend.

"If he has to do it within a short time, he should slit the throat first. Then, he should cut open the stomach. It would be easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprit's works, that cruel accuracy certainly could not have been done by a normal citizen. It should have been done by someone experienced. You should have been able to figure that out too, Earl~~" *Poke*

"The murder was definitely done by some expert. Maybe if he knew you were here it could lure him out. He will keep committing murders till someone stops him. Can you stop him? ~~" Undertaker ominously challenged Ciel. "The notorious noble, Earl of Phantomhive. The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people without an influence behind it."

"I won't be scared. No matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all," Ciel said with a steely determination in his eyes, before turning back. "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

I remained silent during the carriage ride, due to my lack of sleep. Madame Red, Grell and Lau were with us. Grell was riding the carriage however. I was sitting next to Ciel and Sebastian due to my uneasiness with Madame Red and Lau. There just seemed to be something off about those two but I just couldn't put a finger on it. I listened to their boring conversation on their theories on Jack The Ripper. I almost dozed off when there was a strained whisper. "Genevieve, the smell of the blood is stronger. It smells like… one of the prostitute's bloods."

"What do you mean! How would you know the smell of the prostitute's blood?"

"The bodies. I had gone to see the bodies that the Scotland Yard had found and they were investigating. I remembered the smell of their blood and the blood I can smell is definitely one of theirs."

"Maybe you're just imagining things."

Sebastian could obviously hear our conversation and Ciel had spoken to me so that it would not arouse Madame Red's suspicion on why a master would speak to a servant so secretly. Ciel turned to Sebastian and Sebastian nodded slightly in favour of Ciel's observation. We decided to put off this conversation till later. Before that, I ordered Sebastian to come up with a suspect list quickly. He instructed Grell to stop the carriage for some 'urgent business'. One moment, he was there, the next, he was gone.

**At the mansion**

"Welcome back. I have been waiting for everyone for a while," a smooth velvety voice said.

I didn't expect Sebastian to be this efficient even though I knew who that voice belonged to. However, Ciel didn't seem to be the least bit surprised.

"Black tea has already been prepared. Today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle."

"**Hold on! How in the world did you get back here… you had some urgent business to attend to!" Madame Red screeched.**

"We forgot to tell you actually. The urgent business was to find a whole list of suspects," I said, still slightly in a daze whereas Ciel just walked off to eat.

"**That should take more than a day!"**

"I have finished it though. I have created a whole blacklist. A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Would you like to speak each suspect directly? Investigating every noble's head physician was quite a tedious job."

I was amazed yet again. Madame Red didn't buy it yet though. So, Sebastian _just _had to prove that he had done it. He started reading suspects' names and their alibis.

**SHOCK**

Ciel chuckled at the scene before him. Seems like he is really used to all these antics that Sebastian pulls off.

"The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation. Currently, none of these suspects are fit to be the murderer. Let's have some tea while we chat."

"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler or perhaps, on Her Majesty's secret service?" Madame Red asked, panting from all the information Sebastian had just crammed into her mind.

"No… I'm just one hell of a butler."

I still couldn't get what Ciel had said out of my head yet.

"_Genevieve, the smell of the blood is stronger… it's one of the prostitute's blood."_

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reading this and just to inform, I will tweak the cases here and there to add to my originality. Also, Ciel's a demon, so, he can't just be that helpless little human boy right now, can he? I'm quite satisfied with this chapter except for the repetitive use of phrases and words. Please review and I'll see you'll next Sunday! And I'll try to add a link for Genevieve's picture, my picture and maybe all of your pictures if you all want to help. ^ ^ (I know it's not Sunday yet, on my side of the world or on yours) I updated again as this is the one which I had edited so there should be lesser mistakes or none. So, sorry for giving you all false hope if you thought that this was a new chapter or something. So, see all of you peeps next Sunday. Goodbye, annyeong, adios. I felt like doing that, sorry. And, the links to my drawings may come out soon. Bye bye and please review... again. Just kidding sorry. But if you didn't for my other update for chapter 3, please do so! YAY! **


	4. Jack The Ripper Arc: III Part I

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing **promocat,****Maximum Phantomhive,****DreamingInThePast**** and ****justiceintheworldofhp-yearight** for reviewing/alerting/favouriting. Love you'll. This is an extremely short chapter but I shall update on Tuesday again. And I shall post a link to Genevieve on my profile. I can do requests too, if there are any. So, feel free to ask me! And back to the fanfic; The tweaked Viscount Druitt part would come up on Tuesday. So, just read this chapter within four minutes I guess… Please forgive me, my lords and ladies…I have failed to, as a fanfiction writer, write a long chapter…

_Previously_

_"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler or perhaps, on Her Majesty's secret service?" Madame Red asked, panting from all the information Sebastian had just crammed into her mind._

_"No… I'm just one hell of a butler."_

_I still couldn't get what Ciel had said out of my head yet. _

_"__Genevieve, the smell of the blood is stronger… it's one of the prostitute's blood."_

**Chapter 3: Jack The Ripper Arc: III Part I**

"To be a doctor and knowledgeable of anatomy, to have no alibi on the day of the incident. The only person who fits this criteria. The Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber," Sebastian said, still clutching onto that list of names.

I sat down on one of the chairs and stared at Sebastian, not registering a word he was saying. I wasn't really attentive to any of the talk about Jack The Ripper. The talk, to me, was utterly pointless as I was in no way connected to those murders. As long as I was needed, I would comply. As long as I was necessary, I would try. I sighed. If only my previous statement about my connection was true. I did not want to hear about what those ladies went through. I was in some way connected to it as I was the reason why some of the girls went into prostitution. Since I was young, they stood up for me. In the end; they were casted out onto the streets where perverse men would pay them for their services. How cruel life can be sometimes. They were like the sisters I never had. I once had… But, they were all gone, in a flash. The ashes were blown away by the relentless wind, causing me to contract with Sebastian.

I prodded at my food mindlessly as I tried to morph myself into a happy lady instead of the emotional girl I was moments ago. It was depressing to think about my past but I had to face it. There was no way in this freaking world that I would be a coward and back out. No absolute way. It was really hard to stop myself from spewing vulgarities but I managed to keep it in for a day. So far…

"You will not be going in the name of Phantomhive. So, you would have to use this chance in a proper manner. There's only one chance!"

I promptly looked up from my meal to see Madame Red extravagantly standing up, to match with the tone she used for her previous words.

**On The Way To The Party**

"If the Viscount is the supposed…" I started off.

"He _is _Jack The Ripper!" Ciel hissed.

I rolled my eyes at the quantity of his confidence and he noticed it. There was just a slight amount of shock in his eyes when he noticed my slightly altered behaviour but he composed himself quickly.

"You can't be that sure…" I muttered, earning an eyebrow twitch from Ciel. "I know that you have trust on Sebastian but, coming to think of it? You said that you could catch the prostitute's blood even when you were not near Viscount Druitt. Don't you think that something is particularly absurd in what we are doing?"

"It has only been two months since I've been a demon… My senses are not sharp yet. As a result, it is extremely easy to be fooled by my senses," Ciel finished off.

"Even Sebastian agreed with you. And, you said you were positively sure yourself," I fought back.

"We have finally made a lead and I would prefer as to not trusting my senses for the time being."

"You made a lead when you could sniff out the prostitute's blood. Couldn't you have suspected that one of us was Jack The Ripper?"

"I'm in no mood to converse with you now, Genevieve."

"But, we could save another prostitute if we are on the right track!" I protested.

"Did you not hear what I had just stated?"

"Can you smell the prostitute's blood now?"

"What in the bloody hell do you not understand about me not being in the mood to talk to you?"

"Can you just answer my question now?"

"I don't trust my senses."

"Why is it hard for you to answer my damn questions? Is it really that freaking big a deal if you were to utter a single word to me? By arguing, you are actually spewing out more goddamn rubbish than just answering my question!" I exclaimed, finally letting the _real_ Genevieve to make its entrance.

There was a slight lump in my throat once I had finished saying everything. It was nerve wrecking to think that we might actually be going in the wrong direction of this case and another one of my sisters would suffer a brutal death. My eyes were having a burning sensation, tears teasing me by being on the verge of falling over the edge and dribbling down my cheeks which were coated with some blush that Madame Red had so expertly put on with other beauty products to make me 'appetizing' enough for Viscount Druitt. I didn't want her efforts to go to so I waste so I just glared out the window from the moving carriage. Infatuation- True to its definition, it didn't last for me too…

**A/N: So, I'm sorry for the short chapter. As in, really really really short chapter. So, to make it up to all of you, I shall post on Tuesday too! So sorry for the dismay. Excuse Time: I had a mild case of writer's block and I needed to rush it since I just started writing it today. Please catch me on Tuesday! And, ** .com/#/d4y1sv7. **That's the link to Genevieve's dress and really really sorry… Please forgive me. Remember, Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday. Review if you want to for this chapter…**


	5. Jack The Ripper Arc: III Part II

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing ****promocat,****Maximum Phantomhive,****DreamingInThePast****, ****justiceintheworldofhp-yearight,****kmgd14**** and ****LexxieLuvsU**** for reviewing/alerting/favouriting. Love you'll. **

**This is a continuation of chapter 4 which is longer. Please check out the link to Genevieve that is on my profile page. **

**Now, I shall state my reasons for the damn long time I took to update. For the Tuesday promise, which I broke, sorry guys! I underestimated the amount of homework I had then, in the attempt to complete them, I could not use the laptop.**

**And for the Sunday regular updates, I just finished my exams two days ago. So, wish me luck for my results I guess… that's your choice, of course. So, this chapter is up and Sunday's one can't really be promised since, I updated today. I shall try this for the first time: If I get 3 reviews for this chapter I shall update on Sunday too.**

_Previously_

_Infatuation- True to its definition, it didn't last for me too. _

**Chapter 4: Jack The Ripper Arc: III Part II**

My eyes were prickling quite irritatingly and I didn't know how to stop it. So, I succumbed. The tears started streaming down my face quite quickly and the lump in my throat seized to exist as my emotions flowed out. I decided to admire the scenery. However, my tears disabled me to do so, causing what seemed like blurry silhouettes to roll past me. Hopefully, no one noticed the glistening droplets on my face. I was sitting opposite Ciel. He had to dress like a girl and he seriously seemed to fit that role. His attractive face seemed to be the reason why he could pull off that outfit well.

He had a hat which was slightly tilted to his right side so that his contract sign would not be shown. His fringe was also of a greater amount on the right side of his face. Underneath the hat was a row of pale pink flowers and the largest one helped to keep his fringe from lifting so as to not reveal the truth on why he had an eye patch. The hat also had a satin fabric which was brought underneath Ciel's chin and tied into a bow. He had on some hair extensions on either side of his head.

He had a pink choker which was filled with ruffles and he was wearing an off-shoulder dress just like me. The sleeves were also ruffles and they criss-crossed each other. In the middle of his chest where the two sleeves met was a pink rose that had a white bow which was striped black underneath. Then, the bottom of the dress cascaded down. It was quite a lavish dress actually. Ciel and I were not that different in body proportions. However, they had chosen a pink dress for him instead. Perhaps that was the reason he was so disgruntled. I got a blue one. But, pink was considered a boy's colour. So, I couldn't see the reason why he was that upset over it… favourite colour is blue, perhaps?

Mine was pretty simple. I didn't wear a hat but my hair was pulled into a low side ponytail. In the crook of it, laid a single magenta rose. Where my sleeves met, was a heart with the same hue as the flower. I just had fabrics layered over fabrics. Nothing that grand compared to Ciel's. **(A/N: Link to coloured version of dress now on my profile) **My eye patch also hid the contract sign.I suddenly felt someone's stare on me and I quickly turned around to find out. It was obviously Ciel…

Ciel had a weird look in his eyes-pity, guilt?- and I couldn't figure out what it was. His mouth quivered open and shut as if he wanted to say something. He looked away adorably and words were now heard.

"Madame Red had an alibi. So, she can't be Jack The Ripper," Ciel slurred in embarrassment.

I wiped away the trail the tears had left in its wake and glanced up at Ciel. I tugged my mouth corners' up in hope that it was portrayed as a smile by Ciel. He just looked away from me within seconds. I took that particular moment to stare at my surroundings when the darned carriage just had to stop. I huffed indignantly when the door opened. I stepped out of the carriage with the aid of Sebastian's outstretched hand which I gratefully accepted. After some adjustments, I realised that Madame Red and Lau had all been behind us in a different carriage. By the look in Madame Red's eye, she had not seen the transformed Ciel and she immediately approached him to embrace him. Her delighted squeals consisted of words that expressed his cuteness. I just watched on in amusement.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this?" Ciel squirmed in Madame Red's uncomfortable grasp on him.

I scoffed at his stupidity. Anyone would recognise a boy who was no older than thirteen with an eye patch… the Phantomhive tragedy was quite well known. He also roams around with a .dashing butler/

Madame Red seemed to have noticed me after hearing the sound I had produced. Her eyes widened once I was in her line of sight.

"How beautiful you look Genevieve?" Madame Red exclaimed, before scuttling towards me for a choking embrace.

In between my chokes, I managed to sputter out a few responses.

"Y..you..ugh…you already sa..argh..saw me befor..fore. And, I'm no..no…not… p.p.."

"Oh, yes. Now, I do remember. I put the makeup for you. Oh my dear. You look absolutely gorgeous thanks to my talent. And, who said you were not pretty? Ciel, doesn't she look pretty?"

Ciel got startled by the sudden question that Madame Red shot at him. He blushed furiously at the question asked, what any boy would do if they were asked about the looks of another girl who was the same age.

"Let's get back to what I was about to say, shall we? You don't like the dress? A lot of cloth was used to make that beauty in France?"

I could not resist the urge to smack my forehead with my palm. When I thought that she was about to tell him about his cover being blown. Why is life like this…

"Why would I like it?" Ciel bellowed in a non-girly voice.

Suddenly, Sebastian, who was handsome as always, stepped in. Pushing up his glasses with one hand, he smiled rather smugly.

"Now, now. A lady should not be raising her voice like this," Sebastian chided.

Ciel seemed to be on the verge of slapping himself for accepting this outrageous idea of cross-dressing. Now, everybody was teasing him and I would not let my chance escape. Madame Red grinned widely at Sebastian's actions and started stating the roles of each of us. Lau was supposedly Madame Red's lover, Ciel was her niece from the country-side, Sebastian was Ciel's tutor and Grell was as he is. Grell seemed to deflate at hearing his role. He probably thought that he would be given a grander role. I was Ciel's cousin, in other words, Madame Red's daughter. I was supposed to follow Ciel all around since I was new.

"The Viscount likes girls. So, you and Genevieve would be perfect!" Madame Red pointed out, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Ciel screeched in shock. I was more startled at his 'amazing' ability to control his emotions. Sebastian than reminded Ciel that he himself was the one who had mentioned that he would use any means necessary. Ciel started glaring, obviously angry that demons had extraordinary memory power. Sebastian extended his arm towards us. Ciel had to place his fingers on Sebastian's hand now, though. I just had to stay close to Ciel. Our first goal was to find the Viscount.

"Don't worry. The Viscount is a good man! And because of this, I'm so fired up!" Madame Red said.

"It's terrible. It's heavy this dress. My feet are painful. I want to go home," Ciel kept muttering.

"Shut up, Ciel. You're just a girl for one day," I hissed at him.

"I didn't know you were like this Genevieve," Ciel uttered back in a furious tone.

"It's hard to keep myself from spluttering vulgarities just to uphold your name."

"Why thank you for refraining yourself from doing so(sarcastic). I hope my fiancé doesn't see me in this dress. I would never hear the end of it."

"You have a fiancé?"

"Yes."

"You're thirteen, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Please stop giving single-worded responses."

"Alright."

"Wow! Two syllables! Why at such a young age?"

"Nobles are betrothed at birth. She is my father's sister's daughter."

"Your cousin."

"Yes, yes."

"You're going to marry your own relative?"

"Your intelligence is quite remarkable Genevieve."

I was in such a daze. Who would want to make babies with their own cousin? I mean, you just ask your very own relative to do _it_. I cringed, causing my body to shudder violently. This attracted Ciel's attention and he angled his head to gaze at me with a questioning look in his Caribbean blue orb.

"You're going to… err… have s…um… make lo…make babies with your very own relative?"

Pale skin had suddenly morphed into a pink tone. Ciel gave me a murderous glare before turning on his heels and walking further, clearly ignoring me and not giving a damn about my existence. I trudged on behind the brat as he continued with his feat of not acknowledging my presence. We weaved through the crowds of people who were enjoying themselves, in search of the Viscount. It was not long before we heard the squeals of several females.

"Viscount Druitt is dashing tonight! His fair hair is similar to that of silken gold."

I looked in the direction that those adoring expressions were facing and let out a small gasp.

"Brother…" I whispered.

**A/N: Yay for cliff-hanger! **

**So, just wanted to try this for the first time. If you want me to update on Sunday too, I need to get 3 reviews for this chapter. Don't worry; I won't be using it all the time. Just wanted to try it out and see whether it happens. ^ ^ **

**Sorry for quite a short chapter and the lack of good vocabulary words. I was quite lazy. **

**Please check out the link to the Genevieve that I had drawn on my profile page. Or, you can go to my deviantart: AWholeJumbleOfThings**

**Thank you for reviewing people and I shall see you next time!**


	6. Jack The Ripper Arc: IV

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing ****promocat,****Maximum Phantomhive,****DreamingInThePast****, ****NightWindAlchemist****, ****justiceintheworldofhp-yearight ****and ****LexxieLuvsU**** for reviewing/alerting/favouriting. **

**I didn't expect this to happen… I was like OH MY GOODNESS! I didn't even start on it yet! And then, I rushed. This stupid Jack The Ripper Arc is taking like ages to do! SO, I decided to speed things up a bit… Not the relationship.**

**Thank you for reviewing actually. So, I had to rush this. I'm getting darn scared for my results. ZOMG! Only like 2 weeks ago did I find out that Jack The Ripper was real… Then I researched on it. I saw the crime scene photos too but I could stomach it. There were other crime scene photos that I looked at and I could stomach everything. I didn't even close my eyes. Evidence that I am a retard. VULGARITIES IN THIS CHAPTER, I WARNED YOU! Please review! =) and *evil smile***

_Previously_

"_Viscount Druitt is dashing tonight! His fair hair is similar to that of silken gold."_

_I looked in the direction that those adoring expressions were facing and let out a small gasp._

"_Brother…" I whispered._

**Chapter 4: Jack The Ripper Arc: IV**

Ciel looked at me out from the corner of his eye.

"Did you say something?"

"My..ugh…brother," I choked out.

"Who?"

"The Viscount… The Viscount… The Viscount… My brother's still alive."

Ciel cast me a look of bewilderment.

"He can't be your brother Genevieve. If not, you would be a Viscountess."

"No…no. NO! He IS my brother! I made the fucking contract to avenge my family members' deaths. HE CAN'T BE ALIVE!" I shouted once Ciel had not believed what I had said.

It was to no surprise that several people had spun their heads to look at what the commotion was about. I was in an overwhelming position where my emotions seemed to be taking control over me. They certainly did gain the full power when I suddenly spurted forward with newfound energy, my arms open to embrace my target, Viscount Druitt himself.

Ciel was in the midst of continuing his sentence once he had cursed bloody hell but it seemed that the realization of what I was about to do was going to intensify his curses after. I skidded towards the blonde man who had been admired at by so many females. He seemed to sense someone hurtling towards him with full speed since he turned around. I stared at the face that I had once used to look at lovingly. He was in my arms soon after my reminiscing. I felt the force of my hug make him pace a few steps back.

"My, my. We seem to be quite ambitious, don't we?" he said, gently laying a finger under my chin to tilt my face upwards.

He opened his mouth in an 'O' of surprise at recognising who I was. It did not seem to go unnoticed by me but he still attempted to hide the fact that he had even shown that expression. All the attention was directed towards us, Viscount and I. There were disapproving expressions shadowed across the faces of many, all staring down at us. I did not care about any one though. All I felt was relief in seeing my brother alive. If he was still alive, my parents should have survived too. My sisters should have survived too. Everyone should have survived… I sold my soul to the devil for no reason…

"Where were you all this while? Why did you change your name? I thought we were commoners but you are a Viscount! How is that possible?" I exclaimed in between sobs, my thoughts all disoriented.

He smiled an uncomfortable smile before he pried my hands away from him.

"I don't know who you are, little robin," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You changed your name to Aleister?" I interrogated, not accepting the fact that he seemed to forget me… or pretended to.

"My sweet little robin, I once again shall assure you that I am not familiar with you," he cooed, as if he were speaking to a little child.

"You stupid bastard… I clearly know who you are. My eyes don't lie to me. Nor does my memory," I hissed.

"Are you sure your memory does not lie to you, little robin?" he uttered in an ominous tone, so soft that even I was not sure that I had heard it right. He knows something that I don't. That was the conclusion that I had come to. Perhaps my family has been keeping secrets from me for a long time… I was bound to be in that trance for a long time if I had not noticed some people sneaking out, people I knew. Due to the distraction, it gave them a reasonable amount of time to stealthily escape without any person noticing. However, I was not 'any person'.

Madame Red and Grell had left the vicinity in a flash of red, unknown to others. It seemed that everyone was glued to me and my brother or the Viscount. I squirmed slightly uncomfortably before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Run outside COUSIN!" I shouted, before taking off on a run towards the main door.

There was silence followed by Sebastian scooping me and Ciel up in a flash and running out of the mansion, if it could be even called as that. It was way too big. As I was in Sebastian's arms, I heard some commotion breaking out in the manor and quite suddenly, I wondered where Lau was.

We were pursuing the duo clad in maroon tones that seemed to be heading somewhere quite dingy. The place looked quite spooky since it was quite late at night. Grell had lost his shy walking stance with one that now oozed confidence. That was all I could see from the overwhelming darkness and the overwhelming height we were now at. Something very wrong was about to happen if that were the case. For, one thing I surely knew was that Grell **never** was confident.

Sebastian then gracefully jumped down from the roof we were standing on, so that we landed right in front of Madame Red and Grell. A pretty lady stumbled out, carrying a blade with her. Ciel and I were set down on the ground. The silence dragged on, as we waited for what the lady was about to say. I squinted only to find out that I knew her, Mary Jane Kelly. She was really close to me at the place I was placed in. She was such an adoring person, more like family.

Mary spoke with a raspy voice, contradicting with the wistful smile plastered onto her face. "I finally found you. After so long… I knew I would be free. He had promised me freedom once I had found you. Freedom was what I sought after but never got. I had done my part. All I have to do is to kill. I got close to you so that your mother would perhaps change her mind, let me out of that damned place. But no! I got sold into prostitution because of YOU! You fucking child! I'm not pure anymore! Because of you, you stupid bastard! So, I have no FUCKING QUALMS ABOUT KILLING YOU!"

Her eyes flashed with rage so intense that it seemed to burn within the depths of her very soul. Her smile contorted into one of pure rage and with eyes wide open and mouth agape, she looked like a demoness. She sprinted, seeming to head towards Madame Red, which, to her satisfaction, caused Ciel to order Sebastian to save her. Her knife was held in front of her, and she quickly changed direction. She was heading towards me! I felt still. I couldn't seem to move. All that was running through my head was 'betrayal, betrayal, betrayal'. Fabric tore and a sickening sound was heard when the knife pierced my flesh at my belly…

**A/N: So, how was it? Cliffie again! YAY! Please review and I'm never going to promise when I shall post the next chapter ever again since I seem to be constantly breaking them. Thanks for reviewing people and I was addicted to Maplestory, being the thirteen-year-old girl. So, sorry. So, now what… Please review. Since I took the time to write it even though it was late… PLEASE REVIEW!~! I BEG OF YOU! Thank you!**


	7. Jack The Ripper Arc: V

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing ****promocat,****Mikki18,****justiceintheworldofhp-yearight,****Maximum Phantomhive****, ****NightmareOnElmStreetFan****, ****xXYuseiXAkikoXx,****OwlIncognito****(I love you! You reviewed twice for the same chapter) and ****LexxieLuvsU**** for reviewing/alerting/favouriting. **

**I love making you'll hang there! Sadist alert! Got nothing much to say except, "Thank you all for reviewing." This chapter is late, I'm not gonna lie, because I was lazy and distracted. **

**Lazy to touch this chapter and distracted by two things, the first being Avatar: The Last Airbender. Zuko's so damn freaking hot ^^ **

**The second distraction, the kiss between Ciel and Genevieve. I just wanted to see how their kiss would go since they both are two very, extremely difficult characters. **

**And guess what, they didn't even kiss yet in that damned Word Document. It's already 1000+++ words and they're still having the conversation! I was going to slap myself during the process of writing, cursing and all that. **

**Sorry for long A/N. I love you guys and I apologize. I'll try to get back on schedule… Though I might get distracted by Legend Of Korra *AWESOMENESS RADIATING FROM ME* **

**Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Ps: I'm EXTREMELY HAPPY WITH MY RESULTS for my exams! LANGUAGE! WARNING (I kinda had to redo it because I forgot the Sebby was Jennie's demon/butler too T T) Please review and alert/favourite! I'd really like that ^ ^**

_Previously_

_Fabric tore and a sickening sound was heard when the knife pierced my flesh at my belly…_

**Chapter 6: Jack The Ripper Arc: V**

I screamed as I felt the sharp object go through my skin… As I screamed, the crimson red liquid flowed out of my wound upon the great force I had used as I wailed out in pain. Some blood trickled down my chin and suddenly, the knife was gone… pulled out with a lot more force than necessary. That bloody abomination… I doubled over, clutching my stomach in false hope that the pain would disappear. The pain was becoming too overwhelming and I think that everyone would have known that, looking at the beads of sweat on my forehead and my tightly shut eyes. Since my eyes were shut, I did not really know what was happening in front of me but all I knew was that Sebastian had said "Young Lady" in a shocked tone. There was some sort of breeze and a yelp. I opened one of my eyes to see what had happened. Sebastian had pinned the whore down and, judging from his threatening stance, Sebastian was going to kill her. However, just then, a voice that was a cross between a male and a female was heard.

"I think she is ours to kill, my dear Bassy!"

Gosh, even in my painful state, I couldn't resist the urge to cringe at that shrilly voice. It was the kind of voice that I was pretty sure would irritate me to no end if I were to hear it continuously.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Make sure Genevieve does not die and get Jack The Ripper!" Ciel shouted but with that outfit still on, he looked far from intimidating compared to his tone.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said solemnly whilst kneeling on one leg.

I wished he said something like "Make sure that Genevieve doesn't feel pain". I was seriously not enjoying this at all. Goodness! The pain was so much that I raised one of my hands towards my slightly bloody mouth to bite it, hoping that it would distract me from the pain. Well, it distracted me and also added more pain, but I still continued anyway.

The owner of that sickly voice was none other than Grell Sutcliffe. I got to know that as soon as I turned around to look at the direction from where the voice came from with my hand in my mouth. However, his appearance had completely changed! His brown hair which was tied in a ponytail had been let down into really really long red hair. How in the world he did that, I have got no idea. He had longer eyelashes and now sported black gloves. I glanced at his teeth since he was smiling and realised that they were sharp…

"We're both butlers, so, greetings!" Grell said before blowing a kiss to Sebastian who seemed to be next to me.

I turned to look at his expression and saw that he was as disgusted as I was. If he was Jack The Ripper, and he took interest in guys, why in the world would he kill prostitutes?

"Ah! I can finally appear before you in my real form! Isn't it so embarrassing to appear in front of a gorgeous man without makeup?"

I had no idea how to react. With his weird words, I seemed to have forgotten about the pain and Mary Jane Kelly. I swivelled my head around to see her getting up slowly, with slow predatory movements. I concentrated so much on her that I did not seem to pay attention to the exchange happening between Sebastian and Grell. Only the two words, 'Death God' caught my attention and I had whipped my head around. A _shinigami _as Yuki, someone who also suffered like me, had said. She loved mythology and always read up on it. Every day, we would sit in a corner of the room, hiding from everyone, so that she could tell me stories. Most of the time, we were found and were reprimanded and caned. However, that never discourages us. But, I had left that place ever since and no one can tell me stories now…

I was suddenly reminded of the prostitute, Ciel, Madame Red and Grell as my reminiscing was put to a stop by it. The prostitute had already gotten up onto her feet. Ciel was still standing there, fidgeting around with that dress of his. Madame Red was standing next to Grell, her gaze averted to the floor.

The prostitute had a burst of energy and she sprinted forward towards Sebastian and me. I was in Sebastian's arms in a flash and in another flash; Grell had whipped out a weird looking object that made this really loud noise. It had jagged edges around the blade and the whole blade was actually moving. He swung this at the prostitute and a blood-curdling scream was let out as she was sliced into half. The blood splattered all over us and for me, it was the first time that I had seen something so gory. Thus, I threw up. It wasn't a really pleasant experience since I was in Sebastian's arms and had to tilt my head slightly to vomit. The content unsurprisingly dribbled slightly from the corner of my mouth.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one that had emptied out my stomach. Ciel had too. As I thought about stomach, I suddenly remembered that I was stabbed and I tried to raise my head to look at it. It was still there… red and… how a cut should look like. After I had 'regained' part of my memory, I started to feel the pain again. All Sebastian needed to do was to chase Death away from me and he could move on to kill Grell and I presume, Madame Red. Unconsciously, I had turned my head to look at them, and once again felt the need to throw up. Mary Jane Kelly was beyond recognisable. Before I could proceed to look at it in more detail, Sebastian had covered my eyes. He brought me next to Ciel who was still shocked at what he had seen. Sebastian quickly made us face the other way and wrapped his coat around us.

I decided to give Sebastian an order.

"Sebastian, h…heal t..this wound f…f..f..for me p…p..please. I't'sss an order," I stuttered since the pain was something that I couldn't really endure at all at this point of time.

"My Lady, however, I still need to warn you about this. The demonic power in the healing might be too strong for you. Well, it depends on your body's endurance level. Very few have been able to stay awake after the healing. They either slipped into a coma, or fainted or died. Orders that threaten your life, I cannot follow."

"H…h…ow l.. long? K…ill R..r..ipper first. C…ontrol y..your demonic pow…powers," my voice quavered more than often.

"I definitely can control the amount of healing. However, your orders must be specific. For the time being, try to stay alive by not resisting to Death's calls for about half an hour."

Sebastian left, leaving me and Ciel inside his humungous coat. In my current state, I did not care about anything at all. I did not care that Grell may be a shinigami and that absurd weapon could be his death scythe. I did not care that I had just seen Madame Red take part in the killing. All I wanted to do was to sleep… It was just so tempting. I started to nod off, my head gently tilting downwards.

I was suddenly shaken by someone and I turned to glare at the culprit. It was Ciel. He had an annoyed look on his face, such a stark contrast to the petrified expression he had before.

"Are you always this dense, Genevieve? That is Death's call," he hissed and with a short pause, "Does it hurt?"

"I feel that I'm beginning to lose my mind. I've got no idea what I am currently feeling," I muttered.

Ciel sighed and turned around to look at what was happening between the three people. I followed suit. However, my action was more wobbly than his.

"Even if I'm like this, I'm still a butler of death!" Grell said in reply to what Sebastian had said, I suppose. "Lately, I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied!"

"Ciel. Madame Red. Kill her?" I asked in my delirious state.

"I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend. I follow the Queen's orders. Her orders are to remove Jack The Ripper. Rid us of his existence."

"Sebastian. Kill. Faster."

**After The Fight And Encounter With William T. Spears (That means Madame Red already died because of that idiotic Grell. Didn't bother to do these parts because it's in Genevieve's POV and that would just be stupid since she won't concentrate on anything in her current state)**

I was lying down on the floor, underneath Sebastian's coat. I could not take it any longer… I just had to sleep. The coat provided me with warmth and darkness, the things that make me fall asleep very quickly. I had already begun to have those slight dreams… the once that you can wake up from very fast. In a few minutes, I would already be in a deep sleep and if this was Death's call, a sleep that I would never wake up from again. Ciel had left me with the coat to go sit next Madame Red's lifeless body and I took the chance to sleep since he kept shaking me every time he saw me nodding off. Without him, my sleep would be assured.

However, I was rudely awakened by Sebastian's shout.

"My Lady! You must awaken at once!"

I groaned before choosing to ignore his instructions. However, I was once again shaken awake, by Sebastian this time. The coat was ripped off me and I opened my eye. My hands were wrapped around my stomach and I brought my hands up slowly to see that they were stained red. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. It was as if my body had forgotten about its existence and did not react to it. Or, it could be because I was at Death's doorstep.

"My lady, what are your orders?"

"I…" my voice was weak, so very weak. "I order *breathe* you to heal my wound enough so that I won't feel the pain.

I saw Ciel's figure still slumping over Madame Red.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian said, before he bit the edge of his bloodied gloves to take them off and his eyes glowed bright pink, pupils becoming slit like a cat's.

_Will I even survive that amount of healing? What have I just ordered him?_

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, if you want the next chapter tomorrow(Madame Red's funeral and some parts of the other chapter plus Ciel and Genevieve interactions), could I get 7 reviews please? It's only 7 reviews =) I just want to know if you'll would like to get another chapter early or should I just post it next Saturday, so yeah ^ ^ **

**I would really appreciate if you were to review on this chapter because I feel like I need some feedback since I'm not really satisfied with it. **

**Please review/alert/favourite/continue reading! I would so totally appreciate it **** And sorry for being lazy to type up one part… the William one and all that. I just wasn't in the mood since I read a lot of fanfictions that day and I read too many Jack The Ripper chapters… **

**Words: 1,750**


	8. Jack The Ripper Arc: VI

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

**A/N: First of all, thanks everyone for reviewing! I still need to get a fixed schedule of updating and 5 reviews for the previous chapter ^ ^ Thanks people! I'm planning on doing another fanfiction, Sebastian and OC! Feel like doing one… since my last fanfiction kinda failed… SO, thanking people time ^ ^**

**Maximum Phantomhive: Thank you for reviewing and sorry for not updating the next day. I was too lazy T T Luv ye'!**

**Mikki18: Thanks for reviewing You can pm me about the things that you were confused with. I can explain to you then! **

**LexxieLuvsU: Thank you for reviewing and thanks for the compliment ^ ^ The real reason was that I was like so freaking lazy to write that part because it takes up like two whole chapters and I was like ugh! But, since you think it's realistic…hmmm…I'm quite amazing eh? *AWKWARD SILENCE***

**Guest: YO! Thank you for the review and thank you for saying that! I'm so delighted! Sorry for not posting the new chapter though. At first, I was like, maybe I should do the next chapter the next day even though it wasn't 7 reviews. However, I got like… lazy, being me and all that, and yeah… So, anyways, hope you see my reply! **

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: Thank you for reviewing! Do you know that after I read your review, I read through the whole chapter to actually see all the checks you made? The gory and pain parts. Thanks and here I am, updating it ^ ^**

**Princess queen cupcake: Thank you for alerting my story! Hope you review my story too!**

**I'm listening to music while typing this. A first actually… Listen to Jay Park peeps! The songs aren't for inspiration though. Just for my enjoyment. Maybe I might list them down later. **

_Previously_

_Will I even survive that amount of healing? What have I just ordered him?_

**Chapter 7: Jack The Ripper Arc: VI**

Sebastian's eyes turned demonic, transforming from a maroon to a glowing magenta. His pupils became slit, reminding me of a snake. His form moved closer towards me. Sebastian brought out his hands, which were not clothed in his white gloves, and plunged them into my wound.

_That stupid bastard of a demon…_

I screamed in pain, simultaneously arching my body. This feeling was even worse than being stabbed.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" I heard Ciel shout.

"Following my Young Lady's orders," an inhuman voice replied.

Sebastian was using demonic powers to heal my wound to stop the pain… but I wasn't convinced. The strength of the demonic powers rippled throughout my whole body, causing me to shudder ever so violently. I was met with blinding magenta light which was coming from my wound which crackled like lightning.

"Sebastian! She is in pain! Stop what you're doing!" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"I had already warned her and she asked me to carry on with the healing," the demonic voice said.

I clawed at Sebastian's hand, feeling my nails digging into his skin. Suddenly, my eyes and mouth felt like they were on fire. It was so hot that I felt like they were melting. It was pure torture and I shall not think how completely healing my wound would feel. I had a late realization that light was actually coming out of my eyes and mouth… demonic power would be the correct term.

Then, all the pain was suddenly turned up a notch which brought me going into hysterics, flopping around. The pain was from having every single thing which was damaged inside of me to rearrange itself into its rightful state. Not healing completely though, as I had ordered.

I blacked out…

**After managing to wake up (A/N: Of course she wouldn't die! What kind of writer would I be if I had not let Ciel and Jennie have a first kiss atleast?)**

I felt so very sore. I felt like I had run away from someone at breakneck speed for one hour without stopping. The wound was not hurting anymore which I guess, was good. I looked up to see Sebastian and Ciel looking at me. Ciel sighed in what sounded like relief and Sebastian smirked at me.

"You bastard of a demon… you could have actually warned me before plunging your hands into me…" I muttered at him.

Sebastian's smirk widened. Ciel looked at me and gave a somewhat annoyed expression which was directed towards me. I raised an eyebrow. He motioned towards Sebastian to get out and said something which consisted of some words like eavesdrop and hearing. Sebastian bowed once before disappearing.

Ciel put his arms behind his back and started pacing back and forth. I stared at him from my position on the bed. Seriously, what was taking him so long?

"Ciel?" I called out.

He looked up at me with a cold gaze. I flinched as I saw the iciness in his stare.

"Don't you think that you should be telling me a lot of things?" Ciel hissed out each word.

"…I don't… understand," I said after gulping.

"I'm not sure if you have realised this but, Madame Red has died," Ciel murmured to me.

"W..w..w..WHAT!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"That was just to inform you but how do YOU know Mary Jane Kelly?" Ciel asked putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"Once I feel comfortable, maybe I shall tell you about my past… At the moment, I'm far from being comfortable with you or Sebastian," I said softly, putting my head in my hands. "Why do you have to be so cold towards me right now? It wasn't my fault that your aunt died…"

"It simply irks me that you almost risked your life. It just annoys me that you almost made me have to repay Sebastian again," Ciel replied.

"Oh," was all I said, realizing that he did not really care about my well-being.

"Get ready, Genevieve. We have a funeral to go to."

"…"

Seriously, was he that cold-hearted?

Everyone was clothed in black, including me. I had managed to walk but did not show my struggling outside. Sebastian had already opened the door to the church and Ciel was standing at the entrance with a crimson dress. A girl whom had really curly blonde hair breathed Ciel's name as she saw him. I noted the movement of her lips. Ciel walked in with a solemn expression on his face. The people seated there looked at him with surprise.

Ciel had already reached the coffin and had paused there for a while before hopping on to the platform to sit by the coffin. He had placed the red dress on to Madame Red's body, I presumed as I could not really see that greatly from where I was standing. However, the next few words of his were said loudly enough for me to hear.

"You know… these white flowers… and plain clothes do not suit you at all. What suits you can only be passionate red," Ciel said, before taking out the bright red rose from his breast-pocket and placing it inside the coffin.

Tears flowed down my face. It was saddening. I could not explain why I was so sad. Maybe, it might be due to the fact that that person would not be able to express their feelings and their voice would never be heard again in this world.

"The colour of licorice that burns the Earth," Ciel bent down towards Madame Red's face. "Aunt Ann."

It seemed that the blonde girl had noticed the rose petals which were fluttering in ever so beautifully. It was such a gorgeous sight which seemed to contain so many feelings, that I cried even harder. Almost everyone stood up to see them, gasping in awe. The rose petals were prepared by the Undertaker himself. The petals were floating in from behind me. I studied Ciel's expression, to see whether he was crying. He was not but he was looking down at Madame Red's face in what seemed like sadness.

Ciel stood up gravely before uttering some words. I read his lips.

"Rest in Peace, Madame Red."

We were standing at a graveyard and Lau was talking to Ciel.

"So you never did inform the Queen of Jack The Ripper's true identity?" Lau asked Ciel.

"I didn't find it necessary. Besides, London is now free of Jack The Ripper."

"That means you will steadily sink into the mud."

Ciel looked back questioningly.

"Even if you step towards a place from which you cannot return, you choose not to reveal you're screaming for help to other people, huh? You cocky little Queen's dog. I also hope that I will not bring you any trouble Earl. I will try to keep things with myself tidy."

"If the opium that you import from China is regarded as an intoxicant, it's only a matter of time before regulations are made. Police would not ignore the opium den that you Chinese merchants are running if it turns out that way will they?"

"If that happens I will just have to come up with a new business idea. My interest in this country is far from exhausted. The same goes for you Earl. I do hope that you will show me many more interesting things," and with that Lau walked off.

"Sebastian, there is somewhere else I would like to visit," Ciel said, walking forward.

I hobbled after them, silently cursing.

"Undertaker, are you done?" Ciel asked at the figure sitting atop a head stone.

"As expected, I gave her a beautiful little burial. Take a look?" Undertaker motioned.

On the headstone, Mary Jane Kelly was carved. I sunk to my knees bawling my eyes out. I felt betrayed by her but I could not help but feel sorry for what she had to suffer through. She had at least pretended to be nice to me. I also felt thankful towards Ciel for giving her a burial. Ciel was startled by my actions a little but proceeded to explain himself.

"It turns out that she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim her corpse."

"That's why our kind Earl her gave her, a nameless prostitute a final resting place," Undertaker said, pinching Ciel's cheeks.

"I'm not… that kind," Ciel said humbly.

I looked up at him. However, he started to continue to talk.

"I…I came to realise why I could not save this woman. On that night, had I made her life my priority, there would have been a number of times that I could have saved her. However, I did not. I knew there was a chance of saving her but I made the capture of Jack The Ripper my priority. I knew that… I would let that chance slip away. I kept that in mind and let her die… Even my own relative," Ciel said. No matter how much he tried to appear to be heartless then, I was not convinced. From that moment, I made it my goal to get Ciel to express his true feelings and stop pretending to be somebody he was not.

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked.

"No, I do not. Jack The Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest."

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan~ She sits herself so high above everyone else and leaves all the painful dirty work to the Earl."

"This is the fate that my family was burdened with. It was passed on to me with this ring," Ciel said. I looked at the ring on his left thumb which he was unconsciously stroking.

"The ring seems more like a collar to me, connecting you to the Queen with this chain of fate."

Ciel whipped around and said in a firm voice, "The one that decided to wear this 'collar' was me."

Suddenly, Undertaker brought Ciel close towards him. I had gotten up in shock from the ground. The words that Undertaker mentioned to Ciel made my skin crawl with goose bumps.

"I hope that one day that collar chokes you… Otherwise, it's just boring…"

"If something else happens drop by the shop," Undertaker casually invited before moving along.

Sebastian, who was silent all this while finally spoke up.

"It was very kind of you."

"Y..yes. It w..was C..ciel," I chipped in, my voice going _diminuendo_.

"Bah, for the hundredth time, I'm not really all that kind," Ciel waved it off.

"You are kind. Otherwise, wouldn't you just be a "coward"?" Sebastian inquired.

The air seemed to grow thick between the two.

"You jerk,,,"

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?"

I did not understand what was happening. Perhaps, something happened while I wasn't concentrating on anything.

"That night, you wore a concealed gun. Yet, if you had fired it, it would have been at her. However, you hesitated. Even when I insisted, you still would not fire. I would really like to know why…"

Ciel had a strained expression on his face.

"Was the thought of killing the Madame yourself scary?" Sebastian taunted. "Even if you let an unknown woman die, killing someone from your family was just too much in the end?"

_What is Ciel going to say this time?_

"It's due to the reason that that is your job. I thought that even if you died, you would somehow protect me. That's why I did not fire. It was a part of the contract between you and I that until I reach my goals… you shall be my power. You would protect me until the end and see that I am not killed. If I was killed there, you would have breached the contract. It's said that obeying orders is a demon's aesthetic. So, I must expect that even if you were killed, you would somehow save me. Demons have no convictions or loyalties. They only have aesthetics. Because of this, you will protect me for the sake of your aesthetics. Without an explicit order, you would have killed Madame Red. Or, am I mistaken?"

Sebastian looked exasperated…I could not gauge why though. But, I seemed to have forgotten that Ciel was a demon. Maybe, he was slowly changing to how a demon should be… heartless, cold-hearted. My goal should be changed then. My goal: To make a demon feel

"Then explain why I was stopped, Young Master…"

"She had been corrupted with power from the other side of the world. The rule is that you would be punished for stepping out of your place in this world. This is the duty Scotland Yard clings to as I do. There was doubt in her eyes as when she proceeded to kill me. Madame Red… she could not kill me… her own relative. That is how I felt. Hesitating for one second can be fatal. Like a moment in chess… She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all it was. That's why I do not hesitate…"

"That's not all, is it? For a King to survive, it's good for him to be able to skilfully manipulate the other pieces using both the Knight and the Queen…"

Ciel's expression told me that he was almost on the verge of crying. (**A/N: People! I need all of you to tell me whether I am right about the almost crying part. I mean look at Ciel's face on Chapter 13 page 34. I was kind of shocked. Tell me what you all think in your reviews! ^ ^)** I wanted to comfort him but I did not know how. I wanted to thank him too but I felt that he would try to cover up everything again. So, I did something that was way too strange and absurd.

I ran up to Ciel and gave him a big hug…

**Author's Note: **

**Hey people! I guess the next chapter will be up in 2 weeks. My new fanfic… hmmm… not so sure when but there will definitely be one. So, please read that too! I will tell all of you in this story when that Sebby x OC fanfic is out. I left you all hanging there again, hell yeah! So, now, all you readers out there are left in suspense on Ciel's reaction. Review request time~~~: Can I get at least 33 reviews by next chappie ^ ^ PLEASE! I'm gonna do some art for this fanfic too ^ ^ So, I shall update all of you on that too. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Words: 2232**

**Interesting fact: The number of words from "Someone Else's…" to "…first kiss atleast?" is 666…. Awesome much? **


	9. Ciel's Birthday Arc

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

_A/N: Hey peeps! You see! I'm updating after two weeks!(ABOUT!) So, I don't have to give apologies! Hell yeah! Too many exclamation marks! Yeah! _

_Please check out my Sebastian X OC fanfiction, I Sold My Soul For A Boyfriend. I would really appreciate it if you all reviewed about it. And, it contains more vulgarities and it's not a serious fanfiction. More of a fun fanfiction. I already did the second chapter for that fanfic before this… Go to my profile and my stories and click on it. I would really love reviews for that too._

_I just found out that all of you guys have this evil intention… Hmph. Every time I have a review target for my fanfiction, you'll review one less than that target… SO SAD. But never mind. No more review targets anymore people. Thanking people time!_

_Fairytale-GhostPrincess: YO! Thank you for favouriting and following(?)this story. Hope you review too! Care to check out my Sebby x OC fanfic?_

_xxfallenangelmayxx: HEYEYEYEYEYEYE! Thank you for following this story! Hope you review someday! Would really love it if you checked my Sebby x OC fanfic._

_Kookie Kitty: Thanks for following and reviewing my story! Honestly, I thought I could do better on the description cos' I kinda suck at it but I'm glad that you did not think so! And yay! You think Jennie's sweet! SO, there are more CielxJennie moments in this chapter… Awww yeah! I'm so excited for this story! YEYAYAYEAYEAYAEAYEA! I *cough*stalk*cough* too sometimes… Care to join me in my expeditions? Lol… anyways, I would love it if you read and reviewed my Sebby x OC fanfic. I sound so desperate…_

_LexxieLuvsU: Sigh, the things we, fangirls of Black Butler boys, could do IF they were real… If you liked that moment, wait till you see this chapter's moments… Not that much but I sure as hell enjoyed writing them quite fun, y'know… and squealish. Yay for Ciel x Jennie fluff/moments Thanks for reviewing! (Check out my other fanfic pls)_

_Princess queen cupcake: Yay! You reviewed! Thanks for doing that! And you will know my updating dates at the bottom of this chapter and the future chapters. So, all of you humans will know how long to wait. Glad that you liked the chapter and if you don't mind, could you check out my other fanfic too? PLEASE ^ ^_

_justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: Wassup! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you found it adorable. GOT MORE CIEL X JENNIE FLUFF/MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPPIE TOO! Hope you check out my other fanfic too! I'm begging you lol… YAYAYAYAY _

_Wanna follow me on twitter? Just search for JumbleOfThings. You should find me. Slight OOC in this chappie too. SLIGHT._

_The whole arc in one chapter = a really long chapter _

_ENJOY! _

_Previously_

_I ran up to Ciel and gave him a big hug…_

**Chapter 8: Ciel's Birthday Arc **

I felt Ciel freeze as I hugged him. Probably, he was pondering on how to react. Perhaps, he was planning to hit me, push me onto the cemetery ground, slap me. But, I was plenty sure, that he had not planned to relax against my form. However, that was what Ciel had done.

His muscles were not tensed anymore and I felt something on the top of my head. I presumed it was Ciel's head and he had rested it there. He was able to do that since he was taller than me. This action made me open one of my eyes as I was very shocked. I could not see Ciel's expression due to the fact that his head was placed on top of mine but I could clearly see a certain crimson-eyed demon's expression which showed that he was trying to control his laughter. His eyes were twinkling with mischief as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

I blushed slightly before shutting my eyes again, blocking out Sebastian. I was surprised once again as I felt Ciel wrap his arms around me, one hand put on my head, the other around my waist.

_Ciel is actually hugging me! It feels like a dream! Maybe, he really needed to be comforted after all. I'm glad that I could comfort him…_

The cold, supposedly heartless Ciel was hugging me. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived as Ciel stepped away too quickly from me. Some pink dusted his porcelain skin but he quickly composed himself. I stepped away from him, shyly and I cleared my throat at how awkward it was.

I practically forced my hug onto him but he responded. He could have chosen not to respond in that manner and I did not know whether I should feel happy. I decided to make the moment less awkward by speaking.

Looking down at my feet, I mumbled, "See, you really did need some comforting after all."

I glanced up from under my eyelashes and saw that Ciel almost looked…livid.

"You think I hugged you back for my comfort? I don't need your pity or comfort. The only reason I did that was due to the reason that you are a weakling. I know that you couldn't handle what you experienced," Ciel hissed.

Tears welled up in my eyes. There was a lump in my throat as Ciel glared at me. But, I brought up my courage and retorted.

"You don't know me," I spat venomously at him.

With that, I limped away from him towards Sebastian, tears streaming down my face.

_He ruined the moment and my mood._

_No, he did not. I ruined the moment and my mood. I should not have even spoken in the first place._

_But, he overreacted. He was rude when he replied._

_B..but… I've got no idea what's happening right now. This inward battle… having an inward battle because of that cold-hearted bastard… _

I collapsed onto the carriage seat, letting a curtain of hair to fall over my face and looking out of the window. All this I had done due to the reason that I was crying. I purposely ignored Ciel as he slipped in. He had taken the seat opposite me and gazed at him from the corner of my eye.

_Ugh! Why am I even looking at his being?_

I scooted to the other end of the seat and looked out the window. I made it my mission to ignore him for quite a long time. I looked down at my heeled shoes and suddenly had the urge to take them off. I reached down and took both of them off and slammed it down. This caused Ciel to flinch and I kind of figured out why the urge was present. Having nothing to do, I laid my head against the window and proceeded to stick myself against it. I wanted my actions to tell Ciel that I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

_After Jennie Woke Up_

The carriage jerked to a stop and I suddenly screamed. I had a horrible dream.

_I was atop a cliff and I somehow knew that I needed to jump. Ciel was behind me and I hugged him in hopes that I would not have to jump but he smiled wickedly. He turned me around, pretending to protect me but he pushed me and the jerking movement was the same as when the carriage stopped, causing me to think that it was real._

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I kept thinking about that dream. I glanced at Ciel with a terrified look on my face. He was shocked. I suddenly remembered my mission and whipped my head away from him. I took my shoes and jumped down. I had forgotten that I was still recovering and in the end, I collapsed onto the ground. My head was spinning…

_At Night_

Because of my sleep in the carriage, I could not seem to sleep. I thought of venting my anger as most of the people would have slept already. I looked for things to throw but I could find none. I decided to scream. It's better that way.

"Ciel is a son of a bitch!" I started off as one of my insults.

I kept insulting him until I felt sleepy and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with a start as Sebastian shook me.

"My apologies, Young Lady. My Lord's Aunt is heading here. So, he would require everyone to get ready and that includes you," Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

I nodded my head and waved him off. I quickly changed into a formal dress and got ready. I brushed my hair and decided to let my fringe down.

I walked over to the window as I caught sight of something. A carriage was arriving. I gasped in realisation that I was going to be late and dashed down towards the main door. As a result, my hair was in a mess as I reached my destination. Standing there was a pretty lady, Ciel's family had a lot of good genes, and a young girl. The lady gave off a stern vibe and while the girl was much too cheerful for my liking. Also, Ciel was standing there looking untidy as well. I must say, though, he looked pretty handsome like tha… _My mission! Remember Jennie, he is a wretched person. _

"It's been too long since we met, Marchioness Middleford. As always, you arrived earlier than expected," Ciel said.

I was still thinking about what happened yesterday so, I did not pay attention to their conversation. However, I narrowed my eyes when the blonde girl tackled Ciel into a hug. I was asked to introduce myself and it seemed that I was not a proper lady. I was lectured, in a way. Nothing much happened. I was bored out of my wits. However, when Ciel and Sebastian had their fringes smoothed… I giggled at the sight before me.

We went around the house and in each place, I saw different people who had wreaked havoc. The blonde girl came closer towards me and whispered to me, "I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Lizzie though. I'm Ciel's FIANCE."

I nodded and smiled back but was it just me or was her smile a little too forced?

"You look really cute too! Even cuter than me, perhaps. The next time I arrive, I shall make sure to make you look even cuter."

"Thank you Lizzie. I would really appreciate it."

Once she said that, she latched herself onto Ciel unnaturally, giving me another fake smile.

We had reached the stables and Aunt Frances wanted to go hunting with Ciel. They wanted to have a competition and Lizzie went with Ciel. I was forced to stay on the ground with Sebastian. Ignoring the competition, I walked around with him. Might I add, Ciel looked particularly… _I can't seem to get him out of my mind, can I?_

Sebastian started the timer and I noted how close they were. I glared at them slightly as Ciel acted kindly towards Lizzie. _Why was he mean to me then?_

The competition ended with a draw as I just answered Lizzie with a few words. I saw her pout slightly but it did not matter to me. We all sat at a table to have lunch. I did not bother to eat as I suddenly realised that me and Ciel haven't spoken a word to each other since the incident. But, it was my mission to ignore him. However, I kept having a strange feeling.

I was thinking when all of a sudden, a bear appeared next to me. I just stared at it with wide eyes as I prepared myself for the pain.

"Genevieve!" Ciel shouted.

I let a small sound escape from my lips and before I knew it, I was in Ciel's arms. He had gotten up from his seat and gripped me tightly. One hand clutched my head protectively as it brought my head to rest on his shoulder. The other had a tight hold around my shoulders. We had landed on the floor in that position and I squeezed my eyes shut. However, what I heard was a bear's groan and the sound of blood splattering. Ciel held me gently as his aunt was spotted holding out a gun.

"It seems you won, Aunt Frances," Ciel smirked.

_I feel so right in his arms… Wait! My mission! I HAVE TO IGNORE HIM._

I pushed Ciel and ran away from that place. Before I had run, I had caught Lizzie glaring at me…

I ran as fast as I could to the manor and I was greeted to scruffy people standing there. I looked at them questioningly.

"I don't want to be rude but who in the world are you all?" I asked them, forgetting about my tears.

"We're the servants of the Phantomhive Manor," they said brightly.

I chuckled at them and requested for each and every one of their names. I realised that it was Ciel's birthday and they had made a birthday cake for him. In the process of making the cake, they had encountered some problems which led to their dirty appearance. It was fun chatting with them. It gave me a break from Ciel's bitchy attitude and I was happy in no time.

The chef was Bardroy. Finny was the gardener. The house maid was Maylene and Tanaka did not really have a job. He was a short chubby man who sat down and drank tea all day long.

Finny was a really cute boy and I was attracted to him right away. I had a sudden thought in my head. _Maybe, I could make Ciel jealous by being with Finny…_

However, I brushed that thought away as Ciel did not like me.

Ciel finally arrived and they revealed the cake to him. He had a disgusted expression on his face as he saw the revelation. I saw that he was avoiding eye contact with me.

Aunt Frances wished Ciel a happy thirteenth birthday and he smiled and thanked everybody. _He's so adorable! Oh crap! Mission mission mission._

They threw Ciel a party but I excused myself to go to the room. I was not going to sit around with him. Hugging my legs, I cried. I just did not know why but I seemed to want to cry. I guess it's that phase in a teenager's life.

_Knock, knock. _I looked at my door and found that it was opening. Ciel was standing outside the door. He cleared his throat and asked if he could come in.

I nodded my head and he entered, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Genevieve, I'm sor-"

"Why did you save me?"

"Pardon?"

"You could have let me died if you hated me so much. Why did you save me?"

"I…I don't hate you."

"Then, why are you so nasty towards me? You've hurt my feelings."

"That's why I came to apologise, didn't I?"

"I asked why," I said as I got up and walked towards the window.

"My parents' death has affected me a lot. I'm not the same anymore," he answered as he came to stand next to me.

"I guess so…"

"Are you crying?"

"W…what?! No, I'm not!" I stuttered as I attempted to lie. I had forgotten that I was crying before he came.

"What's with that face? Stop crying, Genevieve. It doesn't suit you at all."

However, that made me cry even harder.

"That face is terrible and you call yourself a lady," Ciel said, tilting his head and whipping out a handkerchief.

He dabbed at my tears tenderly with it. I gasped in shock at what he was doing. His face was somehow getting closer like mine was when the door was suddenly opened by Sebastian. I blushed while Ciel moved away from me.

"My apologies, my Lord and my Lady. I shall come back later instead."

"Okay," I muttered.

I smiled out of the blue as snow started falling. The first snow and I witnessed it with Ciel. I was delighted!

"Ciel! The first snow!"

Ciel gave a bored look towards the window and nodded his head. He got up to leave but before doing that, he turned around and said something to me.

"Happy Birthday, Genevieve," he whispered as he left.

I looked up to him in shock.

_He actually bothered to find out?_

_Author's Note: Hey people! I wanted to make Jennie's and Ciel's birthday land on the same day. Isn't it more cute like that? EH? I was seriously bored so yeah. It explains why there were little details. Hope you all review this chappie and like the moments between them. :)_

_Next Chapter: 9 September 2012, Sunday, Singapore_

_Words: 2253_

_Date: 26 September 2012, Sunday, Singapore_


	10. Halloween Special: I

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

_A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I've emerged from the dark pits of the piles of paper that was stacked on top of me…the piles of paper were exam scripts and I have survived! I'm back people and my holiday has already started so expect faster updates I guess. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you people are still there and haven't forgotten about me… *forever alone*_

_I didn't go to the Kuroshitsuji archive for a long time. So, I'm not sure what the traffic is like. Hopefully there are readers! I love you my fellow readers! Thank you for all the replies to my PMs that I sent to everyone. I'm happy with my results so yay! _

_Genevieve's past would be revealed in bits and pieces until I put those damn bits and pieces together and hopefully reveal her whole past in chapter 20. YES, My fellow friends. I am going to finish this story. But don't misinterpret it as the story is going to finish in chapter 20. That would be too little chapters actually since Ciel is such a difficult character! I'm glad RosieeTheGuardianAngel is helping me quite a lot with his character. I have planned even one-shots for it after I'm done. Perhaps alternate endings too… SPOILER ALERT. _

_9 reviews for chapter 9! Thank you!_

_Replies to the reviews (it's been a long time, thus, I forgot the new people who alerted and favourite. Sorry ):_

_LexxieLuvsU: Greetings! I'm glad that you thought it was cute ^ ^ It's okay, young one. Be glad that such a person as Ciel existed…that handsome and gorgeous dude. Sigh, don't worry, you're not the only one that has such a wish. THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER._

_RosieeTheGuardianAngel: Thank you so much for criticising. I was really glad and your reviews helped me a lot. Now, I can try to improve my story. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAY A! Goddammit, I didn't mean for Jennie to be a Mary Sue. LOL. I'll somehow try to change that. I can't exactly find the part where I typed that. Care to help? My reply not as long as I mentioned eh? Nevermind, I suck at estimating and yep! You'll is you all. It's kind of how I talk at times. I keep saying ya'll and mistook it, resulting in me writing an apostrophe. Criticise more for this chapter too _

_Fairytale-GhostPrincess: HELLO FELLOW SINGAPOREAN! YOU AN ANIME LOVER TOO?! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA. YEP! I am Singaporean :P There's another author who's Singaporean SavageTrickster. She's the author of Tainted which is a wonderful CielxOC fanfiction. She didn't update for some time because of her O's. I bet you know what I mean… The next thing after PSLE. Gosh! Stressful much? LOL_

_Princess queen cupcake: Brace yourself for jealous Lizzy in the upcoming chapters^ ^ Glad you liked it :D And, I've FINALLY updated. Gosh. Took me long enough. _

_Xxfallenangelmayxx: Thank you *blush* That's really sweet. Hope you like this chapter! (I didn't even start on it as I typed that...HEHE)_

_Kookie Kitty: HI! Soooo, I kinda took down my story T T because I didn't have a fixed plot for it… I'm sorry LOL. Dude, I read moments between couples I like more than once. Sometimes it might even reach up to 5 to 6 times. That's not the most though. That's soooooo not weird. I do that all the time. Have you read Seduction by Starjean? That's a Maid Sama fanfiction and it has ToraxOC moments in it. I ship them really badly and when they have moments (which are awesome) my heartbeat was fast. It's awkward telling that but yeah. Does your heart do the same thing or do you get this feeling you can't describe when you read them (I experience that too…sometimes both at the same time)? Tell me about it :D Ohhhh… shall we go *ahem*at night*ahem* to stalk? *joker's(batman) smile* Ciel hearing Genevieve insult him eh? There's always a next time… (Ends at an annoying place)_

_DreamingInThePast: Ahhh…the fangirl squeal. Oh, the good times good times in the past…and the present and the future. I think I might have gotten a sore throat after watching Kuroshitsuji with that sexy butler and Vampire Diaries with that sexy Damon and other sexy guys. Lizzy has an annoying character. But, after the Titanic arc, I started to like her even more. Hope Yana makes her more badass. I guess the Titanic arc is the time when Geneviev gets jealous perhaps? (hint hint) Or thinks she's not good enough :) (another hint hint) The mentally cursing part was really random, to be honest. I just randomly thought of it and randomly typed it in. But, hey! I'm glad I helped you get occupied with your sleepless nights ^ ^ Glad you think they're cute together. I'm really excited for this story. It's fun writing it._

_Just a reader: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y U ANONYMOUS?! Hopefully you read my reply T T Man, I wanted to assure you that I would continue this story and FINISH it. It's my life goal… That's a little bit too exaggerated. Thank you for thinking that :D PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER TOO! Oh yeah, I had exams and I informed all my readers, thus the update date was like so long ago. It's not that I discontinued it or whatsoever._

_HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! This is a late Halloween Arc and I just want some replies. Do you think I should do the Curry Arc or not? I accept answers from my fellow readers in all forms whatsoever. Sorry for shortness of the chapter. I was having writer's block. _

_Previously_

_"Happy Birthday, Genevieve," he whispered as he left._

_He actually bothered to find out?_

**Chapter 9: 2012 Halloween Special: I (A/N: Very late, I know)**

I stretched my arms out wide as I got up from the snug position on my bed. I looked up from where I was situated to find my curtain closed, which would say that I had either woken up really early or Sebastian was just being very nice. I begrudgingly hopped off my bed towards the window and drew the curtains apart.

"Snow," I breathed out.

I placed my hand onto the window and just as suddenly as I had recoiled back from the window after the unexpected cool glass, last night's events came rushing back to me. As the memory was relived in my mind, I blushed slightly. He had actually found out my birthday. Ciel Phantomhive had actually found out my birthday. All I could do in my elation or joy in having my crush find out my birthday was to smile faintly out the window. As I gazed out, my eyes rested upon Finny, Mey Rin and Bard cheerfully playing with the snow. I grinned. Although I had just become a year older, I still had the child spirit inside of me that was yearning to have fun. My idea of fun at that moment was to rush down and out into the snow and have a smashing good time and hopefully…see Ciel…to kick his ass. Did he think I was so weak to forgive him so easily?

I grinned widely as I realised how beneficial my idea might be. It most certainly was like killing two birds with one stone. In my sudden rush of excitement, I ran towards my wardrobe in the hopes of having some warm clothes. The doors of my wardrobe were flung open and I was greeted to an array of wonderfully pretty dresses. Dresses that were frilly in variations of colours, from pink to yellow. The types of dresses that have big bows and have multiple tiers. Those types of dresses that… just don't suit me. They were more suited for Lizzy, Ciel's fiancé. I frowned at the sight in front of me.

_Was there not anything that was simple and contained no frills?_

_Apparently not._

I sifted through the dresses, having different opinions for each one.

_I don't like pink but the detailing is quite simple yet eye-catching. However, there are too many frills for my liking._

_I absolutely adore the colour, such a lavish shade of blue. Alas, the design is too elaborate and would make me look like a cream puff._

_This is not suitable for winter. While wearing this, most likely, I would catch a cold._

I heaved a great sigh as I plopped myself down in front of the large amount of dresses. I scowled at the extravagance of the dresses and wished for the appearance of something simpler.

"Milady, I was prepared to let you sleep a little longer as yesterday was truly a rough day for you. Would it be acceptable for me to question you on why the ground seemed so much more comfortable for sitting than the bed?" Sebastian inquired, raising his elegant eyebrow a tad bit.

"All the dresses here are truly remarkable but they just don't deem fit for me. They are way too… frilly?" my statement coming out as a question instead.

"Milady, that is not a problem that I, butler of the Phantomhive household, cannot handle. I can always make dresses that you would like," Sebastian said.

After some descriptions of what type of dresses I would like, Sebastian had sewn a perfect dress. Once I saw it, I knew that it was going to be a part of my daily apparel. As Sebastian left, I slid into it. Once I had admired how the dress seemed to be like my second skin, it's soft fabric moulding itself against the gentle curves of my child-like body, I exited the room with my cheeks flush in my excitement. I giggled to myself as I took dainty steps towards the stairs and ascended them. I could not contain the elation I felt within me in having to play with snow and meeting Ciel. Most of my elation was obviously due to the latter.

My deep blue dress's pleats swivelled around me as I practically hopped down the steps in contrast to my journey to the exact same flight of stairs. The skirt of the dress cascaded down from my hips and consisted of pleats instead of those sickening frills. My long sleeves were adorned with very small flowers, roses to be exact, and some embroidery. It was truly amazing how that demon of a butler could come up with such a marvellous dress with only so short a time given to complete it. It would have taken a professional perhaps, days to complete such a beautiful piece of work.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looked out of the tall window. Although visibility was not very great, I was still able to come to a conclusion that everyone sure does seem to be having fun. I rushed towards the mahogany doors and strained my muscles to push them open. I succeeded after some sweating and swearing under my breath.

"WOAH! IT'S SNOW!" Finny sang as he skipped around on the snow-coated ground.

"It's too b…big," Mey Rin struggled.

Me, being the person who thought a lot, whipped around to see what Mey Rin was doing.

My first thought: _Isn't it too cold to be doing…it out here? _

I then realised that Mey Rin was building a snow man and the head she made was _too big._ Bard, on the other hand, was making snowballs and seemed to be on the verge of putting a stone inside them to make them lethal.

Ciel…Ciel was nowhere to be found. I looked around, slight dismay contorting my features, in the hopes of finding the dark-blue-haired boy who looks utterly attractive. My heartbeat was at a fast pace while I looked for him. After some scouring, I decided that he was not in sight and proceeded to join the others.

_Well, well, well. Ciel, you got lucky this time. My crush on you isn't really aiding me at all in trying to get revenge. I'm finding him…t..to kick his sorry arse. Yes, that's why I'm excited to see him._

I found Tanaka, the previous head butler of the Phantomhive family, to be sitting inside an igloo of some sort. Without sparing a second for thought, I already knew what he was doing inside that ice building-drinking tea. A warning was not given as a snow ball was thrown into my face, thankfully, it did not contain any stones or rocks. I whirled around to see who had done that and was greeted to a face that had a cheeky grin plastered onto it.

"Bard…" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"I…"

Unfortunately, Bard was cut off by violently thrown piles of snow that possessed no resemblance to a ball at all.

"You should improve in your lying skills, dear Bardroy," I said in a sickly sweet voice that even caused goose bumps to appear on my flesh.

"Lady Genevieve, a very good morning to you!" Finny exclaimed as he paused mid-skip after hearing Bard's yelp of surprise.

"O…oh. A good morning to you too, Finny!" I stuttered a bit in having someone who seemed to be only slightly older than me to address me using courtesy terms. Finny looked like a young boy after all.

"Good morning!" Mey Rin shrieked from where she stood.

"Good morning, Mey Rin!" I yelled.

_Lady-like? Who gives a damn about lady-like when you have snow?_

"Bardroy, you're never going to see the light again! Tanaka! You're on my side!" I shouted out in a demeanour that was far from lady-like.

Tanaka looked up from his long sip of tea to reply me with a 'ho-ho-ho'. I grinned evilly at Bard.

"Bard, Tanaka means, 'Game on'," I murmured to him.

Scooping up handfuls of snow, I started flailing my arms wildly at Bard, hopefully hitting him full in the face. He cowered in fear at the sight of my uncontrollable state but soon started smirking. He took one of the snowballs that were placed in a disorganised manner next to him and weighed it in his hands.

"They're lethal," he said, as he brought his arm back to increase the impact of the throw.

"You wouldn't. Bard, you wouldn't dare. Bard, I'm warning you, if you throw that snowball at me, I shall castrate you and enjoy seeing you writhe in pain. I shall castrate you with a…a a spoon," I warned, taking a few steps further away from him.

"Bard, don't do it. I don't like her threats," Finny said to Bard.

"I would really love to see what she would do to you, yes, I really would," Mey Rin exclaimed, nodding her head in enthusiasm.

I bent down slowly and dug up as much snow as I could. It was a large mound of snow and I was staggering while struggling to hold it. I wanted to throw it and before I knew it, I fell back, some snow falling onto my face and the majority flying back to God-knows-where.

"Good morning to you too, Genevieve," Ciel said with the most annoyed expression ever.

_There you are, you little brat! You thought…_

"Sebastian and I are heading out to investigate a case. I expect the manor to have not suffered any irreversible damages or any damages at all. Do you understand?" Ciel asked us as Sebastian cleared the snow from Ciel. **(A/N: It's either the Curry case, if you all want me to do the curry arc or another case proposed by one of ya'll.)**

_Ciel does look adorable with snow on him. What in the world am I going on about. He's NOT FORGIVEN, NOT FORGIVEN, NOT FORGIVEN!_

He stepped around me without even bothering to help me up. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Seemed like someone forgot how soft-hearted he was the previous night. I resisted the urge to react childishly and stick my tongue out at his retreating back.

Finny dropped down to the ground next to me and started making snow angels. Everyone, including me, followed suit and started making snow angels. The day passed by really quickly. I took a nap and tried to help out in the kitchen. We managed to convince Bard to not use a flamethrower… If convincing included having Finny hold down Bard as he grappled around wildly and having to use some rope I found to tie his hands up. Not to forget, wrapping his mouth with a cloth that was made out of many small cloths knotted together. Yes, we managed to convince him, alright.

We could not eat proper food during that time due to the lack of skills of us four. Tanaka… well I presume he's talented but wants to remain humble…even in dire situations.

Finally, it was dark and the dark gave me some ideas.

"Anyone interested in horror stories?" I asked.

Horror stories were also a personal favourite of Yuki's. She told me this particular horror story every night without fail. That is, until she died… That monster sold her off, sold her off to an abusive men. She was ten at that time and had a frail body. However, that did not mar her beauty. She had doe-like eyes that were coal black. Her skin had a tinge of gold to it giving her a gorgeous light olive skin shade. Her lips were always rosy and their natural colour was a dark pink that contrasted greatly against her skin. I remembered her; I remembered every single little detail about her. But, I was afraid. I was afraid that even that memory would fade away for, it was already getting harder to recall her face.

Today was the fifteenth of December, the birthday of Yuki.

"Horror stories and something I have prepared," I told them.

Mey Rin's face was lit up in delight. Finny's expressed uncertainty. Bard did not seem to be giving a damn and Tanaka was, well, he was drinking tea.

"I just want to wish someone special a Happy Birthday," I muttered, more to me than to the others.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm back and with some deep contemplation, I finally managed to come up with this chapter. Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Also, I would like to know if you would like me to add in the Curry arc or not. And, for the case that Ciel is investigating, if people want the Curry arc then, that's the curry case. If you don't want it, if it's possible could ya'll propose a case for me to include? Hope you like this chapter and the next chapter, get ready for some scary stories and… something scary :P Thanks for the well-wishes for my exams guys and also thanks for your kind understanding. I appreciate it and I did well for my exams! YAYAYAYAYAY! I'm also writing a story on Wattpad so, there might be irregular updates for this story. **

**I will update at the stated date if I get three reviews by then because I really need to know about the curry arc thing. I'm only asking for 3 reviews. ^ ^**

_Next Chapter: 12 November 2012, Monday, Singapore_

_Words: 2018_

_Date: 7 November 2012, Wednesday, Singapore_


	11. Halloween Special: II

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

_A/N: T T Sorry again. But I thought of developing a new way to update and I also started a new story on Wattpad so yeah. Normally, I do my chapters on the spot. However, that prevents me from updating on time. Hence, I decided to type about three chapters in advance or something like that. But if there are any requests for the next chapter, I can always tweak it. So, that should explain why __ Sorry. The real plot of __**my**__ story does not start until a little later :3 So, be patient. Now, we're just following the manga… for awhile ^-^_

_Thank you(s):_

_anna the viking XD: Thanks for alerting the story __ Hope you enjoy it._

_Reply(ies):_

_HomicidalSomnambulism: Thank you for reviewing again __ And, I guessed it right! As in the case where returning British are hung upside down and all that. That's what I meant by the case that Ciel and Sebastian are going to investigate without Genevieve. Thank you! I was more refreshed at that time because I had not written for quite a long time. I did not know what to do for some chapters. Hence, the filler arcs. But this chapter is the end of the filler and the start of an arc again. Yay! And definitely more Ciel._

_LexxieLuvsU: Thanks for the review ^ ^Glad you liked it! The case is actually the British people are hanging upside down. That only happens when Ciel and Sebby meet Agni and Soma. ^ ^_

_Previously_

"_I just want to wish someone special a Happy Birthday," I muttered, more to me than to the others. _

_He actually bothered to find out?_

**Chapter 10: 2012 Halloween Special: II (A/N: Very late, I know) **

"Alright! Shall we begin?" I inquired, clapping my hands.

There were murmurs of what I presumed to be 'yes'. I briefly nodded my head and proceeded to explain.

"We need to each have a candle and the room must be dark. The only light emitted must be that of the candles," I whispered in an ominous tone.

"Yes," they chorused.

We lay down all the props needed for this little 'something' we were about to do. Four candles, one for each of us, and a match box to light the candles.

"I shall begin the story then," I exclaimed extravagantly, causing them to jolt in shock.

"There once was a group of friends, four to be exact. They were gathered together at night to experience the thrills of the supernatural… In Japan, four was considered to be a very unlucky number because of the pronunciation of it in Japanese. Thus, being in a group of four was not a very wise thing to do since the sole purpose of them being together was to do something that might have undesirable results.

_I really want to talk to her right now. I might as well just speed this up._

"They sat down in a dark room. No other light was present except for the ones being emitted from the candles. They each were to say a ghost story and once they finished they would have to shut their candles out. That's exactly what they did. Each time the candle's flame was extinguished, a shiver would run through their spines and goose bumps would travel the length of their exposed skin. They felt the temperature drop noticeably.

"One of the boys claimed he was scared and proceeded to break the circle by ripping his hands out of the two others' grasp. They were shocked and grappled for his hand wildly. One must not break the connection for, what they have been doing was connecting to the spiritual world in a less obvious way. By breaking it, however, the spirits would be unleashed. And, not all spirits are good.

"An evil spirit was let out and it continued to haunt them forever… The end."

I was greeted to blank stares as I gazed back at them triumphantly.

"Is that all you've got?" Bard retorted. "That was not chilling at all!"

I blushed and looked down before responding.

_Damn I was too impatient that I did not even bother to make it scary._

"I'm sorry! Let's do something else then!"

"Like?"

"Surprise," I murmured, placing a finger on my lips.

I snatched all the candles and placed them in the middle of the small circle we were seated in. Every single one of them had a questioning look on their face as I did that. I faintly smiled at them before I wistfully began.

"Hello," I softly whispered. "Well, just to make sure I am going to contact with the right person, I shall try to have a normal conversation with you. You shall be a candle flame while I shall be…me. So, how has life been? Well that was pretty stupid of me to ask since I'm not sure whether you can hear me or—

I trailed off.

_I think I should recite facts that she had mentioned to me and see whether she heard me._

"Yuki. You never had a surname since your birth parents were never discovered. They had found you as a young child standing in front of the doorstep to that…place. That was quite unfortunate for you but, I never have gotten the chance to tell you this since I did not want you to think of me differently. This is pretty selfish of me to say but I was actually glad that you had such bad luck to be able to fend for yourself for so long yet landing in that sl…place. Of course, it was not when you first entered that I had thought that. Well, it was when we became friends that I was silently thanking whoever who made miracles happen that you had such bad luck. I feel so ashamed that I would think that but I could not help it. Although there were a few people who were nice to me, you seemed to be the closest to me than any of the other people and I do not want that to change. Even now, you are still close to my heart…the closest. You were the greatest thing that could ever happen to me. I love you Yuki. You were the most astounding girl I had ever met. You braved through all those years in hardship and managed to survive on your own. At only the age of seven you had started living on your own. I apologis—

I felt goose bumps appear over my skin. The air had begun to get chillier and I just noticed that all the windows were closed. It was not possible for the air to have gotten chillier without any means of entrance. I looked at the others who looked extremely flabbergasted. Their gaze was fixated on the candle flames. All of the candles had flames that pulsated and flickered with the same rhythm. Exactly in time. They were so perfectly synchronised that it was surreal. There was no way they could even be flickering this much. They seemed to have some sort of power behind their movements. Something…not of this world?

"Yuki? Is that you? I know you had said to me to expect this but I am getting terribly frightened right now."

Not a single sound safe for the crackle of the candles.

"I…I apologise for being glad that you had bad luck. It was extremely selfish of me but I had hoped that what I said was enough to explain why. I'm not sure apologising would be as good but I had to tell you the truth. I did not want anything to be hidden from us. I love you Yuki. I love you. I used to say that to you every night. Is it just me or is this starting to sound very akin to what a man would say to a lady he loved? Well, I assume that you know what…type? Er..Type of love I possess for you. It is a sisterly love. No. I don't think it's a sisterly love. We are so much more bonded together than sisters. That's what I feel. I'm not sure what is the closest you can get other than being siblings and I shall halt my ranting right now. I love you Yuki. I love you Yuki. I love you Yuki. I love you Yuki. I love you Yuki. Yuki, please. Please tell me that it's you. I love you Yuki. I l..love you. I cannot help but feel that after you had gone, leaving me there alone, I had never been able to say how much I love you. The time we had together was too short. I would have never been able to express how much I love you. It was not fair at all. How short your life was… I..I miss you. Do you know how much I have missed you? You were so important to me. We had to struggle and suffer so much just so that we could remain with each other. We never gave up although we were being worked to the verge of ending our lives. However, we were always there for each other. Lifting each other's spirits, encouraging each other, spurring the other on. You were there for me all the time. That should explain why I had been able to escape. They did not give chase though. I'm thankful but I always wanted it to be you beside me on that day. The day where we would be able to escape. But—"

I choked back a sob, my eyes shut from my tearing.

"Yuki, I wasn't there for _you_ when you needed me. You were all alone. You had to suffer all alone and because of that…No. Because of _me_ you are…d..dead. I'm so very sorry Yuki! That does not suffice the amount of suffering you have gone through. They abused you till you died! And I wasn't there! I would have asked you not to give up! I would have tried helping you survive! I would have even ended my life so that we would be together in the afterlife. We would have each other…"

I rubbed at my eyes as the tears started to continuously flow down, feeling really annoying as it slid across my skin rapidly.

"H..happy Birth…day, Yuki. I just wanted to say that to you. I thought that you would be able to be contacted if I followed what you had told me. Yuki, Happy Birthday to you. I'm not even sure whether you can hear me but just so you know, I'll try to tell you about my life every day until you decide to get your sorry ass towards me," I snapped in my teary state.

I finally decided to open my eyes. It was dark. I had not even noticed the candles flickering off in my vulnerable state. I looked around and was careful to turn my whole body as I looked around. Yuki had told me that the old lady she had stayed with said that there were three flames that protected you from spirits. One on the forehead and one on each shoulder. However, if you turned your head around, you would extinguish a flame that was on your shoulder that would in turn extinguish all of the flames. But that was when you heard someone call your name. I still liked to take good measures though. I wanted to be safe. I heard nothing. What about Bard, Mey Rin, Finny and Tanaka!

"Mey Rin? Are you there? Bard? Finny? Tanaka?" my voice rose with each word.

I was afraid. The candles suddenly flickered on and I heard footsteps. My breath quickened. All four of them were gone?! How was that possible?

"This is not, in any way, amusing! I…Where are you four people? Wher—

I had seen something dark pass me out of the corner of my eye. As it passed, it had left a trail of goose bumps where it had made contact with my skin…or sleeve of my dress. I noticed it again and realised it was in the form of a female with black hair. It looked strangely familiar. The straight hair most Asians possessed, the pale skin, the pink lips—

"What are you four doing huddling over in a corner like that?! Bloody hell! What has terrified you four even more than Sebastian has?!" I heard Ciel shout, most likely directed to those traitors. I scurried down towards him so that I would not be alone in this scary place. I ran towards the source of his voice that did a lot to comfort me in my current situation.

"Genevieve! Wh—what's following you? What the hell! It's a…ghost?"

I squealed in shock as I turned around and came face to face with none other than, Yuki.

**Author's Note: **

_Hi, I'm back. I also had to go on this two week holiday but my family didn't allow me to bring my laptop so I could not work on anything T T The sad life. My school's reopening in about four more days… So, it's back to only being able to type on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. So, I've got to type a lot of chapters for quite a number of stories. So, that I can continue typing and typing and typing and typing… :P I can only use my phone to type… No ipad sadly and I don't trust the formatting on my phone. Thus, it's quite troublesome again. Expect longer waits. Sorry but it had to be done. I am really excited for this story to progress faster because I've got a lot of CielxJennie stuff I typed for fun… Yea… Soma and Agni would appear in the next chapter. Hope ya'll like this and alert, follow or review please :3 Don't expect CielxJennie hardcore fluff too soon though. There will be slight moments between them but not hardcore fluff… But, I shall keep my promise. I shall really try my very very very very very very very very very very very very very very best to keep to that updating date for the next chapter. _

_Sorry about this chapter. I find that it is extremely poorly written… Sorry guys. I'll try to improve as we move on. Perhaps you can see my writing mature and all that. _

_Next Chapter: 31 December 2012, Sunday, Singapore_

_Words: 1 839_

_Date: 30 December 2012, Friday, Singapore_


	12. Curry Contest Arc: I

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

_A/N: __Enjoy! :D Currently doing a DrocellxOC one-shot too :3 Would ya'll like to check it out once I'm done? It's up to ya'll anyways… Hope everyone likes Yuki's character :3 I honestly thought that I wouldn't need to include the thank yous and replies as I wasn't expecting any alerts, favs or reviews in such a short time. However, ya'll proved me wrong :D I would like to thank everyone so much :3 _

_Thank You(s):_

_Ashley965: Thank you favouriting :D Enjoy this chapter!_

_NeverlandU-KISS: Judging from your name, you like U-Kiss? ^-^ I like AJ, Eli and Kevin. Coincidentally, all of them are English speakers… And I liked U-Kiss ever since I saw their Neverland music video :D Thank you for favouriting and alerting! Enjoy this chapter!_

_To-Write-Love-On-Her-Scars: Thank you for favouriting! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Replies: _

_DreamingInThePast: Thank you for reviewing! I wasn't expecting any reviews at all as you can see from the A/N above but you did! Thank you :3 I didn't even know what tsundere was until you mentioned it… So, I searched it up. And, honestly, I wasn't expecting her to have that as a description. But, hey, why not? And I'm glad that you find her cute . Yea, I was planning on still having her kid's side. And, it's quite easy to write her character since I'm the same age as her, you know. However, she had a troubled past like Ciel but meh. I wanted her character to maybe show Ciel that he still can live life regardless of the troubled past. :) The threats… I reread them. That week, I think I was having this spoon craze with my friends cos' one of them, he showed me this spoon video where this man continuously chases another by beating him with a spoon. And it was a video that was made like a movie. It was so darn hilarious. Hence, the castration with a spoon._

_YAY! I'm so happy that you think that. It was in the middle of the night that I wrote those parts and I was so tired. And dogjammit! You figured out my plan… *snaps fingers* Nah, just kidding. Or am I? I really loved Lizzy's character in the Campania arc…UNDERTAKER'S SO HOT! Hope you enjoy this chapter and like Yuki's character ^-^ _

_anna the viking XD: Glad that you enjoy it! Is this soon enough *smirk*… Hope you like this chapter and like Yuki's character etc. etc. :D_

_Previously_

"_Genevieve! Wh—what's following you? What the hell! It's a…ghost?"_

_I squealed in shock as I turned around and came face to face with none other than, Yuki.?_

**Chapter ****11****: ****Curry Contest Arc: I**

"Yuki? Yuki? Yuki!" I gasped.

"Yes, I can hear you perfectly fine although I might not have a solid body. It seems my organs are still working absolutely _fine,_" she replied sarcastically.

"It really _is_ you! I did not expect it to work!"

"For heaven's sake! It is me! I did not know you were aware of my doppelganger."

"Well, it's not every day where a deceased person appears in front of you as a spiritual being," I retorted.

"Spiritual being? I thought it was more of, ghost?"

"Spiritual being, ghost, spirits. All have the sam…similar definitions," I trailed off, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"I missed you," she whispered to me as she looked up at me with her coal black eyes. "Can I—

She choked, as if she was about to cry.

"Can I hug you?" she asked, more to herself than to anybody else.

My gaze softened as I realized why she was asking that question which would seem pretty normal if you were a human…but she was not. She did not possess a body that was made of matter.

"Oh, Yuki…You know I'm not sure," I murmured, my eyes tearing up. Eye.

She hesitantly took a step forward before widening her arms to envelope me in an embrace. As she wrapped her arms around me, I felt…nothing. Absolutely nothing. I couldn't feel anything but just the air around me. I put out my arms around her and was surprised to see that as my arms draped across her slightly translucent body, it could move no further in. It seemed as though there was something there that was preventing my hands from passing through her body.

_This is what a pantomime must feel like whenever he or she has to pretend that they are in a box._

"I feel…nothing," Yuki mumbled. "Nothing at all."

She stepped away from me, managing to make my hands move away as though a force pushed it away…not a body.

"Are you a threat to the Phantomhive manor?" Sebastian asked, shocking me as I had forgotten about everyone's presence.

"She is not a threat, Sebastian," I snapped quickly as Sebastian started to edge closer towards her.

"Very well, My Lady," he bowed to me but he did not bother to hide the frown on his face that betrayed his suspicion.

I decided to reply to Ciel's question at that moment. Thus, I turned slightly to face him. I widened my eyes in shock at the raw display of emotions on his normally emotionless face. He looked, to say the least, wistful, sad, and frustrated. All at the same time… I stared at him for a moment, expecting the quick adjustments of his facial features but that never came.

"Who's that…boy?" Yuki asked, with a slight widening of her eyes. "And that…butler? And your eye! What did those _bastards_ do to you while I was gone?!"

"Err… I have to tell you something. No, no, no. I have to tell you a whole lot of things," I said to her sheepishly. "Later."

She nodded her head slowly, obviously still upset by the fact that she could feel nothing material as a ghost and that she was wondering about what I was about to say to her.

I turned back to the boy in question. He already had composed his face and turned to pointedly glare at me.

"Who is she?" he snapped.

"Yuki," she snapped back, clearly not amused by his lack of manners.

"My long lost friend," I hissed before chuckling at how very true that was.

He looked slightly shocked at the tone I used on him. But he did not know that I still did not forgive him.

"But why is she a ghost? And don't you think it would be basic courtesy to ask if she could stay or not?"

"I don't see why I should practise the use of _basic courtesy_ to someone who actually lacks them."

"I was murdered," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

He grumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Two Genevieves… Just absolutely what I need to curb the annoyance in my life."

"We have to start leaving come on."

"What?"

"The place where we stayed at during the Jack The Ripper's Case."

"Why do _I _need to come?" I questioned, although I was secretly pleased that he was inviting me.

"Bard, Mey Rin, Finny and Tanaka are coming. I would not want to leave the house to you," he replied as he turned around.

Needless to say, I was not pleased anymore…

~_In the carriage~_

Everyone somehow managed to squeeze in the carriage. Sebastian was upfront with Tanaka by his side. Bard, Finny and Mey Rin were seated inside. Finally, Yuki, Ciel and I were seated on the inside too, opposite the trio. I was forced to sit in the middle although I did not want to since I wanted to ignore Ciel. However, Yuki did not want to either since she did not know Ciel as long as me. After brief introductions, conversation between me and Yuki began. I was clearly elated that none of the servants seemed to be frightened of her although she was a ghost.

"So," I started. "How has life being a ghost been?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. After my death, I don't remember anything from then till today. You somehow awakened me. If not, trust me, I would not have been so surprised as to why I could not feel anything. And, I would have definitely stalked you wherever you went so you would feel this eerie presence behind your back."

"Happy birthday," I said to her.

As I said that, the three servants chorused their 'happy birthdays' to her too.

"Happy belated birthday to you, Jennie," Yuki said to me.

I smiled.

_It has been a long time since I've heard someone use my nickname to address me. _

_~After the carriage ride~_

"I see you brought all the servants this time," Lau said smiling. "And might I question, who is this Asian you have brought here?"

Yuki had managed to transform into someone who was passable as a human. She morphed right in front of our eyes and when questioned, she answered that she just felt an instinct and followed it. However, right after that, she reached out to touch me but shook her head sadly. Tears welled up in my eyes again at her usual cheery demeanour being dampened by her inability to feel.

As Lau reached out to _almost_ caress her face, she had walked off, leaving him to stare at her slightly appalled. Well, being abused till you died could do _a lot_ to the way you acted around people.

"Young Master, Young Lad…ies. The three of you must be tired due to the cold. I shall serve you tea immediately."

"Very well then," Ciel muttered, waving him off before we had a chance to respond.

"Instead of English tea, why not we have some _chai_ instead?" A new voice spoke up.

"Very well," he once again mumbled, nodding his head, oblivious.

He suddenly turned in shock and glanced at the two new people who were standing at the door. Two _very handsome _Indian men, judging from the way they were dressed. Yuki glanced at them before turning to me and nodding her head in mock approval.

"Well, well. You seem to be running into quite a lot of handsome males lately," she said, turning her head to each and every male in the house.

"Are you implying something?" I asked her, nudging her in the side.

Both of us jolted in shock as Ciel shouted.

"Why in the blazes are you here?!"

"Well, we just met earlier today and I saved you. In India, it is common courtesy to welcome and entertain benefactors," the handsome mal…Forget about it.

I coughed pretty loudly as he said the part about courtesy, earning a glare from Ciel.

"Where's the bed?" he asked, as if it was common to have a bed lying around within arm's length near the entrance.

He looked pretty adorable as he did that, whipping his head to the side with genuine shock.

The other one in the turban hollered something about him finding the bed with a very happy expression on his face. I chuckled unconsciously as I found both of them to look extremely cute.

"They are adorable, aren't they?" Yuki whispered to me.

I nodded my head at her excitedly in agreement.

Ciel grew even more irritated at them behaving as if it was their own house. But, they still looked adorable.

The one with the short curly hair that ended slightly beneath his ears started walking up the stairs.

"However narrow it is, I have come to a decision to stay here," he announced.

Ciel rushed up the stairs once he had said that.

"Come on!" Yuki urged holding my hand, her eyes noticeable saddening at the lack of one of her senses but dragging me nevertheless.

It had been a long time since we had done this, running together, away from all the people patrolling or chasing us for playing a prank on them. Or, just being with her. It made me jubilant and I could feel a rush of excitement within me, a sense of thrill. But it also made me realize that it will never be the same again. Both of us know. We both know that it will _never_ be the same. Yuki is _dead._ And she will remain that way. She would never be able to feel the person she loves if she happens to fall in love with someone. She would never be able to feel the first kiss or feel hugs, cuddles or anything! It made my throat constrict that she would have to suffer through this. Both of us always fantasized about how our first kiss would be like. But, now, one of us would be deprived of the ability to actually _feel_ the kiss.

Yuki, you're truly the most amazing girl I have ever met.

We reached the entrance to the room Ciel and the two handsome males were in just in time to see the one without the turban flopping down onto the bed and seeming to answer to Ciel's question on his identity.

"Me? A prince," he said.

"A prince?" Yuki and I said in synchronisation.

"He is the twenty-sixth son to the King of the Princely State Of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Gandal," the one wearing the turban said.

"So, we address you as Your Highness or Soma or Prince Soma?" I asked.

"Your Highness," he responded. "And, midget, I'm going to stay for a while."

I chortled at how he addressed Ciel.

"You know what? I already like him," Yuki whispered into my ear.

"Ama-zing! Are you really a prince?" Finny asked from behind, shocking both of us.

"You may approach me now," Soma said, granting the trio behind us permission due to them having more excitement at his status as a prince.

Prince Soma was bombarded with questions by all of them while Yuki and I just stood at the door gazing at them in amusement.

"Tigers?! I have never eaten one of those!" Lau's voice was heard mentioning that.

"A lovely bunch to be with, no?"

"Well, I've only been with them for about three to four days. But, so far, my life has been far more entertaining. It seems Ciel has a talent of knowing a great number of people who possess unique personalities," I answered.

"Get out!" Ciel shouted.

"Speak of the devil…" Yuki murmured.

"Shh, he can hear you."

"How?"

"I'll explain to you later. Remember?"

"And why am I getting this feeling that I'm going to be quite appalled by it…" Yuki muttered.

"Perhaps it has got something to do with the explanation playing a huge part in him being able to hear us from so far away," I sarcastically responded.

**Author's Note: I actually managed to type this by the deadline…Oh my God. I'm amazed at it. I guess this new way of updating is helping a lot… Writing chapters in advance and all that… Holy awesome crap… And, starting from the next chapter, both manga and this fanfiction, I'm planning on writing at least about 200-300 words per. manga page just so to challenge me and get more words on each chapter :3 And to prevent myself from getting too fast paced. (I tend to be very vague when that happens) See you tomorrow ^-^**

_Next Chapter:__ 1 January__201__**3**__, __Tuesday__, Singapore_

_Words: 1985_

_Date:__ 31 December__ 2012, Friday, Singapore_


	13. Curry Contest Arc: I Part I

Someone Else's Lies, My Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own my OC.

A/N: Hi… Enjoy. *smirks in triumph at having everyone become silent due to me actually updating on the date I said I'd update*Happy New Year guys! I drew the book cover for this story :) Does that look like Ciel? Is the book cover nice?~Meow! Divided into two parts because I couldn't use the computer for a long time since school is reopening.T T Forgive me for the short chapter but I shall update on Sunday with an extra long chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! And I wanted to update on the promised date so yeah…

Replies:

DreamingInThePast: Thank you for reviewing :D Well, seriously, I would check out a lot of guys :P So, I thought that since Jennie and Yuki are fourteen year olds, they would check out attractive guys :D Honestly, a lot of guys in the manga are hot. Anime, there's Drocell ^-^

anna the viking XD: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I have updated but this is the last day of my holiday T T SO, I can't update soon… Argh… School. I love it and hate it at the same time: A bittersweet experience. And, you don't like Yuki? Or the fact that she's a ghost? T T I thought since this is Kuroshitsuji, ghosts are awesome too. The Campania Arc however changes everything but I can change this so it's more original :P

Previously

"And why am I getting this feeling that I'm going to be quite appalled by it…" Yuki muttered.

"Perhaps it has got something to do with the explanation playing a huge part in him being able to hear us from so far away," I sarcastically responded.

Chapter 12: Curry Contest Arc: II Part I

"So, how long do you two plan on staying in my house?" Ciel questioned, leaning his head on his hand and tilting his body slightly towards the opposite end of the table.

I glanced at Soma as Ciel asked that question, directed towards the handsome Prince. I was putting a piece of the French toast into my mouth when I caught Yuki's longing gaze at it. Clearly, I was not in the right state of mind as I did what I did next. I lifted up my fork and mouthed at her, "You want some?" Her mouth opened in slight shock and that was when what I had said registered into my goddamn dumb mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I gurgled out to her in a rush.

She smiled sadly at me before waving her hand off as if it was okay with her. Both of us knew, it was never okay. I contemplated on what I could do to make her feel better but none came to my mind besides ditching my food. Thus, I did just that…Might I add, with a loud clatter.

Soma and the person with the turban, who I had later found out to be Agni, stared at us in shock. Well, they were not aware of what Yuki really was. I saw brief flashes of curiosity within their eyes before Soma turned back to Ciel.

"We shall leave once our work is done," Soma said, munching really adorably at his toast.

"And that is…" Ciel prompted with slight annoyance evident in his face.

"Oh yes, you were looking for somebody, weren't you?" Lau suddenly mentioned.

"So what if they are? That does not give you any reason to be staying here!" Ciel barked.

"Why do you have a problem with me staying here?" Lau asked innocently.

"Who are you looking for, Your Highness?" Yuki asked, intrigued.

"We're looking for a lady," Soma replied as he rummaged through something that was hidden from our view. "This lady!"

He brought out a piece of paper that had something drawn onto it, or, according to Soma, a lady.

"A really pretty lady, is she not?" I chuckled as I nudged Yuki in the sides.

"Very," she laughed, clutching her abdomen due to her incessant laughter. "Ow, my…Hahaha.. Belly."

Soma passed the paper to Ciel while Yuki and I tried our very best to control our uncontrollable laughter… Well, you guessed it. We could not.

"Will you two please shut up over there," Ciel snapped.

"No," Yuki said with a blank face on before erupting into laughter again.

Well, the drawing depicted a large head that had large eyes and unkempt hair. It had a bindi on the forehead and… To put it simply, the woman would never be identified with only that means of information regarding her outer appearance.

"Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace," Soma said.

Ciel, Sebastian and Lau looked at it in concentration, as if willing themselves to come up with something that looks much more believable.

"This is…"

Even Sebastian was speechless to which I started giggling again.

"I drew that," Soma announced looking so adorable with that slightly proud expression on his face. "I drew it so good that once you see her you would definitely recognise her in person."

"That's cute," Yuki chuckled. I nodded my head excitedly in agreement.

Agni stood behind gazing at Soma with admiration. This pair was definitely going to liven up mine and Yuki's lives.

"And just like those two females had mentioned, isn't she beautiful? I see both of you aren't blind to her beauty like the others over there," Soma said approvingly, flashing a heart-stopping smile at us.

"Oh my goodness… He is really very handsome. Under those clothes, he should have a mighty fine body," Yuki gushed.

We were girls after all.

Ciel turned to Sebastian with a serious face, which made the situation even more hilarious.

"Sebastian, can you find her with this?"

"Even for me...that's… I shall try my best then."

Just as we were recovering from our laugh spasms, we contracted it again.

Lau snatched the paper and looked at it with a loving expression.

"Meh. I have never met such a beautiful lady," he said.

"Womanizer," I muttered under my breath.

"There you go! She's the most beautiful lady in my palace," Soma exclaimed before putting his hands together and thanking Ciel for the meal.

"So, why is this woman in England?" Ciel asked as he stood up from his seat.

However, Soma and Agni were not paying attention to him as they were kneeling next to a statue, clasping their hands in a prayer.

"That's a Hindu deity," Yuki said to me. I was not surprised as she was always well-versed in these type of stuff after her stay with the elderly lady.

"Listen!" Ciel shouted at them.

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?! Where did they get that statue from?!" Ciel screamed once again.

"They are praying," Yuki started in an audible voice.

"However, that is such an awful surreal figure of God," Lau added.

"Figure of God?" Sebastian murmured, stroking his chin as if in deep thought.

"It's a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's heads as a morbid necklace and dances happily on a man's stomach," Sebastian said once again, stating the obvious. "That's how I see it…"

"Well, different religions have different depictions of their God. God might not always be peaceful in all religions," Yuki retorted, reminding me of her sharp tongue and how she was very insightful with her words at times.

"I have to agree. Humans think differently from others."

"Why are you referring to humans as though they are a different species? Aren't you one too?"

"Ah, but you see, My Lady, I am one hell of a butler," Sebastian said with a wink, earning a blush from Yuki.

"Sebastian, stop flirting with her! Why can't everyone concentrate?" Ciel groaned in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air. [A/N: I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOM…Sorry. Please continue reading…]

"That is the statue of Kali the Goddess from the Hindu religion," Yuki said.

"So, it's a goddess from India?"

"What do you think Ciel?" I scoffed.

I earned a glare from Ciel.

Best way to act towards your crush… I know.

Author's Note: Forgive me for short chapter. Next chapter would be really long, I promise. Review, Alert, Fav if you like it please? Lol… Would you believe it if I said that this was only five to six manga pages? Or perhaps lesser? :3 Edit: Most likely I'm updating every 2 weeks so that longer chapters are guaranteed because I don't think the length of the chapters would be satiating if I update every week since I'm only allowed to use the computer on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays… :D

Next Chapter: 13 January2013, Sunday, Singapore

Words: 1057

Date: 1 January2013, Tuesday, Singapore


End file.
